


My Forever Heart: The Sequel

by KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 19th Birthday, Birth, Coma, Decisions, Escape, F/M, Hawaii, Marriage, Proving, Romance, etc - Freeform, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: Rin's life the last three years has changed so much since her family was sent to prison. She's happy and enjoying life with her new family. Now new issues come about and she must not only fight through this battle that awaits her and Sesshomaru too. I do not own the characters.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha), Kohaku/Koharu (InuYasha), Onigumo/Urasue (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**The sequel is finally here!!!! If you haven’t read the first story to My Forever Heart, please go read. Grab a box of tissues when you check it out. Don’t forget to review. I love receiving them.**

**_Prologue:_ **

Three years ago today I would never imagine I would finally have my freedom till I turned eighteen. I became a mute after the murder of my family. I hid behind a dark curtain that I kept secret for many years. I was afraid to come out and tell someone for the fear I would be killed. 

In those ten years when I lived with my now incarcerated family. I feared the abuse I suffered over the smallest and simplest things. Like the time I accidentally knocked over a potted plant off the patio steps. The abuse and the other abusers from that day was something I don’t want to remember. It’s something that I never told Sesshomaru and he doesn’t need to know. 

Now that I finally am free, I have so many reasons to smile, enjoy life and talk amongst others. A family that loves me, an amazing fiancé, and wonderful friends. It’s now my final year at the academy and I have so many reasons to celebrate. A job offer already to work with my future father-in-law Inu no Taisho and a scholarship to any university in Japan. But now I have past and new present issues to deal with, including Sesshomaru. Can we fight through this battle and overcome this obstacle that awaits us? Only time will tell. 


	2. Chapter 1: Senior Year

_**Chapter 1: Senior Year** _

Tonight was the last day at home before I leave tomorrow for school in the morning. Starting tomorrow I'll be a senior, I can't believe it. My last year of high school before I head off to university. Three years ago, I attended Shikon no Tama Academy for the first time as the silent girl with a dark past. Today, I'm such a lively person and will talk to everyone, except people who dislike me. Without my strong connection to Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be here talking and still living in fear, possibly dead.

In those three years I haven't once thought of my uncle or aunt since they were sent to life in prison after I proved they killed my family and many others at the camp. I haven't thought of my cousin Kana who now lives with her grandparents from what I was told. They are my past and will remain my past.

I finished packing my clothes in the large Louis Vuitton suitcase that Izayoi gifted me three years ago at Christmas. She made sure I was taking clothes that she recently bought for my wardrobe. I already knew I was only going to wear these clothes once. Her being a famous fashion designer is like a drug to her. I still haven't worn half the clothes she's gifted me in my closet. Though I never sleep in my bedroom since I'm always in Sesshomaru's. Since we are officially mated and engaged there's no point of me being in my room.

I got up off the floor and plopped myself onto the king sized bed. My back was called to the foamy cool gel mattress. I was exhausted and knew I needed to get to sleep before too long. But I was too excited to start my senior year tomorrow. I pulled myself up till my head hit the large goose down pillow. "It's hard to believe this is my last year of high school. It's really sad." I'm going to miss the atmosphere that surrounds the campus. The waterfalls on and outside the school. The dragon farm with all the beautiful dragons, especially Ah-Un. It would be neat if Sesshomaru and myself could get a home with a farm to keep him. But he belongs to the school.

I closed my eyes just for a bit before I officially got ready for bed. I didn't even look at the time on the clock that sat on the nightstand beside me. I allowed my mind to relax and ignored the door when it opened and closed, until I felt a presence above me. I knew who it was just because we share a strong connection. "Rin?" His voice was soft and quiet but he knew I wasn't asleep.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" I opened my brown eyes to see his lips were inches from mine. Then he took them with soft pecks. His body laid over mine with his right hand cuffing my chin. Ahh, his body heat feels amazing. His hand slithered up my shirt as his fingers dribbled and danced along my skin all the way up to my chest. "Mmh," he knows how I like it. But that didn't last very long, he removed his hand and pulled back a bit to look at me. I opened up my eyes, "everything okay?"

"Yes," he brushed the hair off of my cheek. "I just came to check up on you to see if you were hungry? You've been up here for several hours." Crap! I haven't eaten yet.

"I actually am hungry. I've been so busy with last minute packing that I haven't thought about food." I was still laying there and debated if I wanted to go downstairs now and eat, or just wait till morning.

"Come with me," he rose up and held out his clawed hand towards me.

"Are you offering to make me dinner?" I took his hand and he pulled me off the bed to my feet in one swift movement.

"No, we are going out for dinner in town. I want to have one last date night with you. It will be a few weeks before we can have a night out like this again."

"By a few weeks do you mean my birthday?" I had to ask. Though my birthday is on a Sunday this year.

"Yes, I have a special day planned for us and it will be very romantic."

"Really?" I love when he does this type of stuff. "Tell me!" I really want to know so I can coordinate an outfit for that date.

Before we walked out, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips osculated with mine in symmetry. I may have slipped some tongue in which I know he enjoys. "Really, but!" he held up a finger. "I'm leaving it a surprise. That weekend I have the whole day planned for us which is also a surprise."

"Haha, you love to surprise me and I love that." He does this more often since he proposed to me three years ago at our special place. It was also that day we found out I was supposed to be living with his family instead of my aunt and uncles. I do agree with Toga, I wished he had opened that letter sooner. I wouldn't have suffered abuse from my family. But then I would have never proven they were killers.

"Yes and now I'm going to surprise you with a wonderful date night out." Date nights are my favorite with him.

"Do you want to walk, fly, or drive tonight?"

We stood there in the empty kitchen as he thought of how we would travel. I guess he came to his decision and pulled me out the back patio doors. After he shut the bay doors he threw me over his back and bolted into the air. "I'm glad you said something Rin, because I really wanted to enjoy this evening with you."

"I also wanted to enjoy this evening. Allow me to touch the stars again?" I whisper softly into his pointed ear.

He held my legs tight, "reach out my little lavender. Enjoy the night sky and I'll make it last."

I love my sweet little nickname. "Thank you my demon charming." I threw my arms up just like Rose from Titanic.

He flew for just a few minutes and landed outside a little Italian restaurant in town. Thankfully it wasn't too crowded and we were brought to a table instantly. "Do you have everything packed?" He asked as we took a seat on the outdoor patio. The moon was high in the sky and the temperature was a perfect coolish warmth. It has to be about seventy-five tonight.

"Yes, but I can't load my stuff until I get my car back from the cleaners." Toga took my car earlier this afternoon. I didn't realize it would take this long to be cleaned.

"Father said the place was very busy."

"Must be that time of year where teens really want clean cars before leaving for school." Still it's been about four hours or even more. I've been so busy packing that I didn't pay attention to the time.

"Possibly. Don't worry about your car, let's enjoy this evening together." He took my left hand in his and kissed my ring finger.

"You're right, I'm so hungry that if I don't eat I'll pass out."

"Don't pass out on me," he said as he bopped my nose lightly with his clawed finger.

"I won't, I promise." I couldn't wait to be cuddled up under the covers with him tonight.

* * *

After the bill was paid I flew us back home taking my time. Rin was quiet but not yet asleep. Her head rested along my shoulder as she breathed in softly. I need to make sure to hold on to her tight so she doesn't fall off. Just in case she falls asleep that fast. She tends to do that if she pushes herself with a lot of work.

"I'm so tired," she whispered softly.

"We'll be home soon my little lavender. Just a few more minutes and then you can sleep," I murmured, gliding across the sky.

"But I still need to...load my belongings...into my car," her words were slurring.

"Don't worry about that, my love." I really want Rin to wait and see her brand new car in the morning. She'll be in total shock seeing the new _2020 Subaru Legacy_. The car is very reliable and safe. It's an early birthday present I wanted her to have. We finally made it back home when I asked, "did you have a good evening?"

"Yes and I'm ready for bed." I could tell she'll pass out very soon. Rin's feet were starting to drag and her eyes looked heavy to where she would pass out at any minute.

"Let's head up stairs. I'll start bringing our belongings into the hallway."

"Okay." It will be five in the morning before she knows it.

She had herself ready for bed in ten minutes. When her head hit the goose down pillow she was out in seconds. I loved watching her sleep which I know seems weird, but she's breathtaking. I can't wait for the day when we have our own home and start a family. I can already picture us in the delivery room as she's in labor. I would hold her hand through each contraction that would come. When she finally gives birth I would kiss and tell her how amazing she did. I don't want to think too far, I just want her to enjoy life to the fullest. She deserves to enjoy her last year of high school with her friends. For now I'll let her sleep and bring her belongings downstairs.

To make it a quick trip, I'll I would not only bring her stuff down, but mine too. I pulled all the stuff we each packed in our suitcases and boxes into the hallway. I quietly shut the door and scooted everything to the elevator. I shoved everything on and sent it down to the main floor. I shot down fast and caught the elevator when the doors opened again.

My ears perked up to someone coming my way. "Need help Sesshomaru?" My father whispered quietly.

I turned to him and nodded. We got everything out and brought it to the garage door in seconds. "Did you get the navy blue Subaru?" I whispered quietly to him.

"Yes, I took it for a quick wash and then had it cleaned out, though it's brand new. You haven't told Rin?"

"No, she has no idea. I want it to be an early birthday present surprise." I really hope Rin is surprised tomorrow morning.

"You haven't told her about the other surprise have you?"

I forgot he and Izayoi bought Rin's late family's home. They're putting so much work into it for us. "No, it's not even close to being ready. I want to leave that as a graduation surprise since it will be done around that time," I explained to him. They were remodeling every room in her old house and adding new appliances. They even had the contractors put in an elevator, a pool, and even a hot tub. Plus, a panic room just for safety. Though I don't think we will be using that room.

Thankfully with my father's help we got everything stored in my brand new black 2020 Audi S6 and Rin's car very quickly. I still have my Lamborghini from three years ago. "When I hand you both the keys, this will be the first time in thirteen years since Rin's been inside her childhood home. It will be an emotional day for her."

"Indeed." I'm waiting for that day to come to see her reaction. In that home I want to start our future family. I'll give her as many kids as she wants. For now I need to get myself some sleep as I need to be up at five myself. "Alright, I'm going to call it a night and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too son, I'll be gone before you both leave. At least you won't have to dump another bucket of water on your brother's head since he moved out."

"That's Kagome's job now since Inuyasha got her pregnant again, goodnight." Once back in the room, Rin was still sound asleep. I'm going to enjoy being cradled up with her all night. I dressed down to my boxers and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I looked within the mirror I let my mind wander back three years ago. I never imagined that I would meet Rin again after the passing of her family. Ten years of not seeing her and my demon senses all forgot about her floral scent. When I saw her again that day at the falls I didn't even recognize her. But my heart acted like it knew who she was. So I did what my demon nature is known to do, follow my keen sense. That I did. I basically followed her like a lost puppy again. Except that evening at school when that bastard of a coyote demon threw her into the pool.

Then my mind went to that day when she was kidnapped the first time. I don't even want to think of that word that explains who they were. They were never meant to be her caregivers at all. But that day my heart sank finding out her truth. Being the sole survivor of one of the worst massacres in Japan's history. Rin is the strongest person I've ever met.

I walked back out of the bathroom and laid with her in bed. I was happy that I have Rin in my life again. Knowing our life had been planned after that day I pulled her from the pool from when we were kids. I vow to protect her everyday, though we will be thirty miles away from each other because of school.

I gently rubbed the back of my hand against her rosy cheeks. They were warm to the touch. I even traced her lips with my pointer finger. "Goodnight my love," I whispered softly. I kissed her cheek and pulled her into me. I wanted to hold her while we both slept and keep her warm. Before I closed my eyes, she had a soft smile upon her lips, indicating that she knew I was holding her.

* * *

I love walking downstairs towards the kitchen smelling a fresh pot of coffee. It had a hint of hazelnut and vanilla. Such a calm smell, which I needed. I have a somewhat long day. I, as many other juniors and seniors, volunteered to help with the newcomers. I had forty minutes before I needed to leave. So I took my time to have my coffee. Though I needed to add almond creamer because I hate the taste of black coffee.

Sesshomaru and Izayoi were both awake and getting themselves ready to leave. I already knew Toga left and headed to the bureau for a new case he's working on. Izayoi I believe is either working from home or going to her studio in town. Sesshomaru will be leaving at the same time as me, which will be very soon. He volunteered to help bring my belongings to my dorm, though it was not many things but a large suitcase and two boxes.

As I sat here enjoying my fresh coffee, I started to feel Sesshomaru's presence behind me. I turned around fast before he could play his tricks of tickling me. "You catch on too quickly Rin," he said as he kissed my lips.

"It's a habit now since we do share a special bond." With his youkai within me it truly shows our connection. Plus, the meido stone bracelet I'm wearing contains his youkai.

"Yes," pulling me in an embrace. "I'll know how you'll feel when we're miles away. If you need me I'll be there. But I have a feeling you'll be okay."

True, what do I have to fear about? I don't have to worry about any danger from anyone I find a threat. "I'll be okay, if anything I'll call you. But we should be getting ready to leave."

At least I thought we were about to leave, "Rin, you're not leaving till I get my goodbye hug." We both turned to see Izayoi standing behind us. She strutted over and pulled me away from Sesshomaru and squeezed me tight. "I'm going to miss my darling god-daughter. Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, it should all be in my car. Hopefully?" I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I packed it all in your car last night," Sesshomaru informed me. "Izayoi, Rin and I really do need to go."

"Well alright, I should let you both be on your way. I'll see you in a month or less. Sesshomaru, make sure Rin arrives at school safely."

"I will."

Izayoi and myself hugged one another goodbye, "enjoy your last year of school Rin."

I smiled brightly, "I will Izayoi. Thank you."

Sesshomaru and myself walked into the garage and I stopped in my tracks. My white Kia where it's usually parked was replaced with a brand new car. "Surprise, it's an early birthday present."

"What? Are you serious?" A new car after I got my other car two years ago.

"Yes, I wanted you to have a safe and reliable car to drive. It already has the cords to the school so you don't have to worry about getting lost."

"Sesshomaru, what...thank you. The best early birthday gift a girl could ask for." I gave him a gentle kiss with a bit of tongue.

"You're welcome my love. We should be heading out now." He handed me my keys and I slipped inside my brand new car. I still can't believe I have a new car. I loved my other car but this one is amazing. Black interior all over, including the seats, and a huge ass touch screen. It had a smell of black cherry. I need to remember to connect my iPhone to Bluetooth.

* * *

The drive to the academy was nothing then it was the first day I came here. That's because I read the whole ride here. I pulled into the senior parking lot and Sesshomaru went to guest parking. Being a demon with built in speed, he was next to my car with a trolley cart in lickety-split. "Thank you."

"No problem, which floor are you on?" He asked, stacking my belongings on the cart.

"Top floor, room 500." So glad I looked at it this morning. I had a few hours before I would meet up with everyone so I'll spend a bit unpacking.

My dorm was the same size as years past since I first attended freshman year. The bed was to my right this time and my desk to my left. The walls were still the same color of egg shell white. I love the smell of fresh paint. It makes the room feel brand new. I had a view of the front of campus which was nice. I'll miss seeing the waterfall at night and in the early morning.

"Do you need help unpacking?" He is so generous.

"No, I can manage that myself, thank you though. I didn't bring a lot with me this time. Just a few things to unpack, plus hanging up my clothes." If I try to put my certain clothes in the dresser Izayoi would have my head.

In a bit he would be leaving for his second year at university. Though he won't be that far away. But still, it seems like a long way away. "Rin?"

I looked towards him and I knew what he was going to say. "Yes?"

"It's time that I head on to school. You have an amazing day and I'll call you later tonight." The skin of our lips met with slow pecks that turned into us panting for air. We went from standing embracing one another to him laying on top of me on the bed. "Rin, mmh. I do really need to leave." His hand slid up my shirt and cupped my chest. It has been awhile since we were intimate. I know his pain since I wanted to feel the warmth between us now. He sadly removed his hand and brushed my check with his knuckles. "We'll leave this," our lips met again tasting each other, "for another few weeks."

Our noses overlapped that I did the cute little bunny rose rub like people do to their babies. "Your mine in those weeks." Pushing ourselves off the bed, we left my dorm because I wanted to watch him drive off.

The guest parking lot was slowly filling up as Sesshomaru and myself made it to his car. I embraced him and held him close, afraid to let him go. Our lips lumbered passionately, following with little pecks. "Enjoy yourself my little lavender and I'll call you later tonight, I love you."

"I love you too." Embracing him one more time before he got in his car and left.

* * *

The buses finally arrived with the eighth graders up to tenth graders. Koharu, Kohaku and myself each were given the name of the student we would help by bringing their stuff to their dorms. When I started here Ayame was the one to help me. I'm happy that I'm going to be helping Toga's co-worker Tsukuyomaru's daughter. I've met Shiori a few times. She's very shy but I know deep down she has a great personality.

"Hey, later tonight why don't we go to the village and have a good old time?" Kohaku asked us girls.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Koharu agreed cheerfully. "Rin, do you want to tag along? We could get a coffee?"

"Of course, I'll join you guys. How about this, we eat dinner here and go to the village afterward?"

"Deal!" They both said. It has been awhile since we all hung out.

"So how are things with you and Sesshomaru? Have you guys been planning your wedding?" Koharu wondered.

"Sesshomaru is doing really well. He came here with me earlier and helped bring my stuff up. We have not started planning yet. But Izayoi and myself actually started the process of picking out certain dress designs that would look great on me." I'm not gonna tell them, but I decided on an A-line dress with off the shoulder sleeves. The bust will have a heart shape v-neck. I'm also thinking about doing a dusty light pink, almost like blush colored than the traditional white. My hair will hang and have curls. Ahhh, I need to stop thinking about this.

"That's amazing. When that day comes you'll be a beautiful bride," Kohaku was going to make me blush.

"Don't let Sesshomaru hear you say that, haha. But I do have to agree with Kohaku you will be a beautiful bride," Koharu smiled brightly. I haven't told Koharu, but I want her to be one of my bridesmaids. Kagome will be my maid of honor. Their son will be the ring bearer and if they have a daughter, she'll be my flower girl.

I came out of thought and said, "stop, you both are going to make me blush." Too late they did. Waiting for the students to exit off the buses I thought of an idea. "Say, why don't we invite the new students to have dinner with us? We can even invite them to tag along to the village."

"Rin, that's an awesome idea. We'll even invite them to lunch," Koharu said happily.

"I agree with you both. Okay, so after we help them get settled in, we will all meet up for lunch," Kohaku said loudly.

Finally the students exited off the bus and we each held up the signs provided to us. The students who Kohaku and Koharu were helping showed up and led them to their belongings. I still remained where I stood waiting for Shiori. "She must be sitting in the back of the bus?"

As I stood there I turned my head to the right and noticed her standing by the bulletin board that held the school map. I walked over to where she stood and called out, "Shiori?"

She jumped and turned with a shocked look, "yes. Oh! Hi Rin." I could tell she was still a bit shy and nervous. "Are you the one that's helping me?"

"Yes, I am. Why don't we gather your belongings and head over to your dorm." I gave her a soft smile.

"Umm," she only nodded her head. Hopefully she'll want to hang out later.

The atmosphere changed when I felt the presence of the ice twins. The reason I knew it was them was because I felt goosebumps all through my body. Natsume said, "look Sayumi, it's a half-demon. God I wish father would stop allowing their kind into this school."

"Eh, I totally agree with you Natsume. You half-demon!" Sayumi pointed her freshly polished finger towards Shiori. "You better stay out of our way if you know what's good for you."

I got in between to defend Shiori. She doesn't need to be treated like this. At least not from these two girls and it's only the first day of school. "Natsume and Sayumi, do you have anything better to do than pick on the newcomers?"

"Eww, it's the bitch who took Sesshomaru from us. Let's get away from these two Sayumi. Both of their presence is making me sick to my stomach."

I had to get back at them. "At least I don't mock someone for who they are."

They had evil within their ice cold eyes. They left without another word. Since coming back after that winter break three years ago I've been ignoring them. Though they tried to bring me down with more hurtful words saying I should have died. I held my head up high and stood up for myself. Boy were they pissed off when they found out I was marked by Sesshomaru.

"Umm...Rin?" A sweet voice called to me.

Coming back to reality, "yes Shiori?"

"Umm...we can...gather my things. I'm sorry if I seem shy today. I get teased a lot for being a half-demon."

"Don't let the twins bother you. They are always like that and have that jealous nature. But enough about them, we'll gather your belongings and head to your dorm." I grabbed the cart and wheeled it over to the bus. "After we get your stuff into your dorm, do you want to get some lunch?"

Her purple eyes jolted wide. I wonder if she doesn't get invited to do stuff with others? "Really? You're inviting me to hangout with you?"

"Yes, we'll be meeting up with two of my friends. Maybe more will be joining us." I hope she will join us. If she doesn't that's okay. I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Well...okay." She seemed still a bit nervous. But I think everyday me and my friends can break her out of her shell to where she'll open up more.

"Awesome, I promise my friends are really awesome. We made plans to hang out tonight after dinner which you are invited to tagalog. Only if you want."

"Where would we be hanging out at?" She asked as we headed for the eighth grade dorms.

"The village. We cross the road there," pointing in the exact direction. "It's like a twenty minute walk. It's a lovely little area, with such beautiful views. We're getting a coffee at this little shop. They have other hot drinks if you are not a fan of coffee."

"Umm...I'll think about it. My parents said I need to explore the campus to make sure I don't get lost."

"I'll be your tour guide if that makes you feel better?" As a senior of this school it really does show good character to help those who are new.

"Really? Umm...I need to know where the criminology building is the most." That put a smile on my face. Shiori must be following her father's footsteps.

"You're in luck, I know exactly where the building is. I myself have a class there again this year. I could show you where all your other classes will be held. If you don't mind?"

"Thank you Rin. I really appreciate it very much."

"You are very welcome Shiori."

* * *

Later that night after our trip to the village, I got myself a nice hot relaxing shower, though it would be much nicer if Sesshomaru could join me. He knows how to work his hands along my wet skin. Though it would lead us back into bed discovering each other more in ways we haven't tried. In a few weeks I will be seeing him and have a special time together. I'm still not sure what he's planning, nevertheless I'm excited to see. I just know it's going to be romantic.

Back in my room I managed to get it all set up in one afternoon. All my proper clothes were hung up and the rest were in the dresser. My bathroom was decorated with towels, wash rags and hygiene products all from France. Even my bedspread came from the same country.

I plopped myself down onto the bed ready to get some sleep. I was excited to start classes on Monday mostly for criminal justice for the fourth time. Since solving that case three years ago, I inspired so many others to take the course. When Sesshomaru and I went back to school after the trial, Lady Kaede put us back to work on another case. We solved it pretty quickly since it was one she made up. Actually we pretty much solved all the made up cases she gave us.

Now that it's a new year, I'm ready to solve a new one that actually happened. For the past several weeks, graves have been robbed of their urns that hold lost ones ashes. It always happens on rainy days and Toga believes it's a demon trying to hide their tracks. I believe him and so do his colleagues. It doesn't make sense why a demon would want the ashes of the dead? Hopefully I can figure this out and have it solved. Maybe I can get Shiori as a lab partner and we can work on this together. Maybe she and I can meet up with Toga and her father and hopefully they can give us more clues.

As I laid here thinking about it, my phone went off indicating a text message. I already knew who it was with the heart emoji next to his name. _**Good evening my little lavender. How was your day today? Did the twins bother you?**_

He's going to love what I'm about to tell him. _**They opened their mouths to me and I put them in their place. They tried to harass Mr. Tsukuyomaru's daughter Shiori for being a half-demon. I told her to ignore them.**_

_**I'm glad you stood up not only for yourself, but Shiori, she doesn't need to be treated like that. But how was your day?** _

Forgot he asked me that. _**Other than the twins, my day was great. Went to the village and hung out with everyone. We even got the newcomers to hang with us at the village and got a coffee.**_

 _ **You're going to be up all night.**_ Haha I knew he would say that.

 _ **I'll be okay. I'll sleep in tomorrow if I can.**_ But I am feeling sleepy. _**I wish you were holding me right now.**_

 _ **Same, just a few more weeks and I'll rock your world.**_ A few weeks seems like a long time. _**I'll let you get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight my little lavender. I love you.**_

 _ **Goodnight, I love you too.**_ Just a few more weeks is all I need to think. I placed my phone down and turned off the table lamp. The only light that lit up my room was the full moon in the night sky. Closing my eyes, I pictured Sesshomaru next to me. Holding me close as I fell asleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I love waking up to them.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

_**Chapter 2: The Plan** _

The bell I've been waiting for all day finally rang. I ventured towards Lady Kaede's class. I was excited to start and be put to work with any project she provides me. Lady Kaede is like a grandmother to me. Very sweet, caring and protective. Being the first to arrive at her class, I ran and gave her a hug. I was happy and sad this will be my last year with her. "Young Rin, it's good to see you again. How are you my child?"

"I'm doing great. I'm eager to start class and be put to work."

"I see. I have a feeling you know a case you want to be put on?" She knew me all too well.

"Yes, if you have one on the grave robbing would be great." I have a feeling she would have it.

"Indeed child, I do. I was planning on giving you that particular case with an eighth grader who's joining this year."

"By chance is the girl named Shiori?" I had to ask.

"Yes, my dear. It is! I guess you've met her?" She raised an eyebrow to me.

"I did, just on Friday actually. Her father works along with Toga."

"That's very interesting. Oh! hello dear," Lady Kaede called towards the front door.

I turned and saw Shiori standing in the doorway. "Hey Shiori, how did your first day of classes go?"

"Umm...hi Rin. They were okay," she nervously said.

"Shiori, it's a pleasure to meet you. You can take your seat next to Rin." Looking at her, I think she was relieved to be sitting next to someone she knew.

More students were arriving and I was surprised at how filled the classroom was. Since solving my family's murder, more and more students wanted to take part in the class every year. I think they really wanted to solve a case that really needed to be solved. We all took our seats as Lady Kaede called the class to order.

"Good afternoon class. I am your teacher Lady Kaede. Welcome to a new year at Shikon Academy. I'm very happy to see some old faces and new ones. This year will be no different than the last few since I've started this class three years ago.

"As you know Rin here," she gestured for me to stand up. "She has solved a crime that was committed by the vial act of her own family who now serves a life sentence. She had shown true strength and courage by collecting her own evidence throughout the years she lived with them. Rin," she gestured her hand again for me to speak.

"Yes, at a young age I knew I wanted to be a criminal investigator. To help prove my theory without my family knowing, I would go to the library and do research. I would print out newspaper clippings, hide them and stick them in an album with pictures of my late family. I've always known my incarcerated family had committed these murders from hearing them talk late at night when they thought I was asleep. That was around the time my uncle's miasma was no longer taking its full effect on me.

"When I was fifteen I came to this school because they were offering this type of class for students. But I was also happy that I would be away from my family for several months.

"One afternoon, Lady Kaede and myself talked about this...well I should say she talked while I wrote since I was afraid to use my voice. She knew deep down that I knew who killed my family and many others that night. She encouraged me to come out and tell Sesshomaru who I really was. But I was afraid. I was afraid he would be mad with me for not coming out around that time.

"Sesshomaru and Toga believed me when I told them that night I finally used my voice. That was a month after I came to this school. It was around the first time I was kidnapped by my family. I was taken deep into the woods where they tried to kill me. But their plan was backfired when Sesshomaru and Toga showed up. My uncle had the nerve to say he, his daughter and his nephew found me hogged tied and passed out. It was a lie. Sesshomaru and Toga knew that they were lying.

"When I was safe and back here on campus, I told them what really happened. My soul was sucked out of my body, they planned to murder me, and leave me there to die.

"After that night, I was placed in the care of Toga and Izayoi. Well...actually I should say I was going to be placed in Lady Kaede's care first. But that night...that night I felt freedom being in their care. I felt at home for a few months until….

"Until a few things happened. I was marked assaulted by a coyote demon who's serving or I should say several years in an adult detention center. Then a day or so later after leaving the hospital I was kidnapped and held captive for three days by my family who was planning my murder again by drowning me in the Mount Hakurei River.

"At the river that night my uncle…confessed right there when Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho, and his back-up crew showed up to save me. He told them I deserved to die right there for solving their heinous crime.

"A few things happened that night that are still a bit fuzzy after I was thrown into the river. The only thing I remember after that happened was waking up in the hospital.

"Now that my family is locked away I'm safe from being harmed by them. I was told by many of the victims' families that I was their hero. I don't feel like one. I did what I thought was best and solved a case that needed to be put to rest. Now that it's a new year, I'm eager to start on a new case." I'm getting so used to speaking a lot more about that case much more now. A lot of TV show hosts have asked me to come in and talk about that night.

"Thank you Rin," Lady Kaede smiled at me. "Rin has encouraged many others to pursue a career in criminology, just like you all. She will be dearly missed when she graduates next year. Rin I hope you continue to show great courage with your career path alongside your family."

I bowed before her, "thank you Lady Kaede. I will after I study more and graduate university."

"Ehh, why would you go to university? Your so-called soon to be father-in-law has a job waiting for you?" A female voice called from the back of the class. "Plus, it's disgusting that you are engaged to a full-blooded demon. You should be with your own kind, you filthy dirty human." I looked to see a silver haired pure-blooded dog demoness with piercing golden eyes and a purple crescent moon on her forehead.

"Excuse me, Miss Koto Takagami. Rin's personal business is none of your concern. Please watch what you say. I do not tolerate bullying of such kind in my class," Lady Kaede scolded her. "Don't tell me you chose this class to offend Rin?"

"Well it's true, humans and demons are not meant to be together. No! I wanted to take this class because I'm going to solve that grave robbing case. I'll have it solved faster than anyone here, including that filthy human girl," she pointed her clawed finger towards me.

"Well unfortunately you will not be given that case to solve Miss Koto. You need to mind your words and show respect to everyone, including Rin," I've never heard her voice become this stern before. I love this side of Lady Kaede. "Now speaking of cases, it's time that I hand them out." I took my seat and ignored the heavy golden eyes of the demoness on my backside.

* * *

After class and a few hours later Shiori, along with the others, including myself all headed over to the cafeteria to have dinner. "So how was being back in Lady Kaede's class Rin?" Koharu asked.

"It went great, though there's this one girl who was really mad that Shiori and I got a case that she wanted," I informed him.

Koharu asked, "who's the girl Rin?"

"Koto I think her name is. She was trying to mock me and bring me down. It won't work. She acts like the twins."

"We're always going to run into someone like them. I hope she didn't say anything to hurt your feelings Rin," Kohaku said kindly.

"She said I should be with my own kind instead of a pure-blooded demon and some other words. But enough about her, let's enjoy this evening together. Hey maybe we'll all grab an ice cream after dinner and go sit up at the falls?"

"Yes, I agree. It's the first day of classes and no one deserves to be treated like crap. Screw it, let's have ice cream for dinner, haha," Kohaku shouted happily. All the students looked our way, hearing Kohaku talking very loudly.

"Kohaku, Renkotsu-sensei wouldn't be too happy if you break your eating habits. What would he think if he found out you are breaking his rules eating sweets?" Koharu scolded him as she gazed at him heavily.

"Oh! Come on Koharu. It's just for today and I plan to get a workout in the morning. You are still joining me aren't you?" He asked back.

"Haha, what's a little ice cream going to do? If you don't eat it every day I don't think he would mind," I announced. "But it would be better if we go have a proper meal. We'll save ice cream for dinner for the weekend."

"I agree with Rin, Kohaku. Dinner first then dessert," Koharu announced.

"Haha okay," he placed his arm behind Koharu's back, pulling her close to him.

* * *

Over at the county prison, a elderly lady with long silver hair, with a cloth band around her forehead entered the facility. Along with her was her oldest son Kawaramaru. It was a day where families could visit their incarcerated relatives. After they signed in, and scanned, they were led to a large room down a long hallway to a secured waiting room. The two took a seat at a metal table with round seats. They were hard, cold and uncomfortable. As they sat there, "remember to talk in code my son. I don't want these pathetic guards to hear us," she said to him quietly.

"You have my word, mother Urasue," Kawaramaru whispered quietly himself. He sat to the right of his elderly mother. He was a broadly man with strong facial features and a muscular body. He too wore a cloth band around his forehead just like his elderly mother. His hair matched the same color as his mother of silver.

"Three years our family has been through hell because of that damn niece of Naraku's. She is living the high life, while he rots in this hellhole of a jail. She will pay for what she caused us and she won't know what will hit her when that time comes," Urasue whispered into her son's ear.

"That brat doesn't deserve to be called a girl. Bitch is more of a term for her. I do agree with you, in a few weeks everything will fall into plan," Kawaramaru whispered back.

As they whispered back to one another for several minutes a loud tone came above their heads. "Finally, they are allowing the inmates to come," Urasue said quickly. "Remember to talk in code." Urasue just watched her oldest son nod his head.

The tight metal doors opened and in came demon and half-demon inmates. They were cuffed to shackles along their wrist and ankles. Naraku was the fourth in-line and came to sit at the table in front of his mother and older brother. "Mother Urasue and elder brother Kawaramaru, it's been awhile," he said unpleasantly.

"My son, how are you holding out? Are you able to see Kagura yet?" Urasue asked as she placed her hand over Naraku's shackled hand.

"I'm holding out until you know...but no. They won't allow me to see her. They think we'll plan a motive to escape," Naraku said in a pissed off mood. He hasn't seen her since the court sentencing. "How's Kana? Is she finally in your care?"

Urasue squeezes Naraku's hand and says, "Kana is holding out. She was released a few weeks ago and is now attending a private school for troubled students. She wanted to come tonight, but I told her to wait."

"Sad, I did want to see her. But I shall wait for now. How have things been going with your puppet business Kawaramaru? Do you have all them ready? or do you still need a few more?" Naraku turned to ask his elder brother.

"I still need a few more, though it will take a few weeks to get them all finished and made. I just need to get a few more parts," he said with a wink. "I'll be going to the local junkyard to look. I'm going to try the one near the graveyard," he winked again.

"I wish you luck with that. So any word on my niece? Was Hayato able to get accepted into the same school?" Naraku asked quickly. The guards were coming around to make sure nothing out of suspicion was going on with the inmates and their visiting relatives.

"Hayato was denied so we won't get any updates on the brat of your niece. Hakudoshi tried to apply but he was denied. I guess the school found out who they were related to and that's why they weren't granted acceptance," Kawaramaru said angrily. "That would have helped us a lot." His hands were balled into a tight fist. "We could have had her in our grasps."

"Don't worry my sons. Let's just focus on other things," Urasue smiled creepily. "After we leave here will head to the junkyard." As they sat there a thought occurred across her mind. "Before I forget, Kana got to take her class pictures early and she wanted you to have a picture." She opened up her purse and pulled out the wallet sized photo.

"Thank you mother Usasue, make sure before you leave that you hand one over to the attendant upfront so that Kagura can get one," Naraku said as he took the photo from his mother.

The same loud sound came again letting everyone know that their time was up. "I'll be sure to do that my son. It's horrible that Kana can't have both her parents in her life. A girl like her needs you to raise her to be strong." She got up from the table, "I'll be back in a few weeks to see you," she said again with a wink.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Naraku gave his family an evil smirk like always.

* * *

Later that night as rain poured down, Urasue and her son Kawaramaru snuck into the graveyard several miles down the road. They wore all black so they could blend into the night. They were looking and hunting for freshly dug graves. Rainy days were the only days they would go grave robbing. Only reason they chose these days was because a dog demon like Toga wouldn't be able to track their scents.

They searched for freshly dug soil as it would be easy to dig up. "Ah, a fine rainy evening to do some stealing. Am I right, my son?" Urasue asked. They started looking at the very back of the graveyard and would work their way back up front.

"Indeed mother. The souls from these urns will come to use for the puppets we are creating. We need as many as we can get. The more we have the more that can help us break Naraku and Kagura out of jail. These clay warriors I've created are unbreakable. Not even the strongest demon can't bring them down," he said quietly.

"Haha, you are so clever my son. The clay warriors are a brilliant idea. Once Naraku and Kagura are out of jail, your younger brother Byakuya will send the clay warriors to the underworld after their escape," Urasue announced. "Some guards will lose their lives in the process."

"Hehe, yes. Muso will have the getaway car a clear distance away from the jail. That way Naraku and Kagura don't get sucked into the vortex."

"Yes, I don't want our family to be harmed. Your father, Onigumo has a house hidden away at an abandoned mansion for them to hide out in. He has his good friend and priest Hakushin setting up a barrier so no one can track their scents."

"Hehe, just a few more weeks until our family is back together again."

For several hours they would dig up ten fresh graves throughout the night. When the sun was starting to light the morning sky, they flew off before the temple owners got there. "These will be enough urns, mother. Now to start preparing the clay warriors."

"Indeed my son. These last souls will count up to a hundred. Let's hurry home and get some rest, your poor mother is exhausted." The elderly witch yawned as they headed towards their home.

"You can sleep mother. I'm too eager to get this work done. After I put the ashes of these dead folks into the clay warriors and I'll get some sleep myself."

What the two didn't know was that someone was in the graveyard with them. It was the graveyard caretaker. He had his iphone out and took a quick snapshot of Urasue and her son Kawaramaru flying off into the sky.

* * *

I love waking up to bright sunny mornings. Last night's rain was crazy. It made me wonder if another grave robbery happened. I would have to do some research later today to see. As I laid here trying to wake up my iphone started to buzz. I sat up and picked up my phone to see an incoming text from Sesshomaru. I opened it up very quickly.

_**Good morning my little lavender. I hope I didn't wake you.**_ Even if Sesshomaru did wake me up, it wouldn't have bothered me. He usually wakes me up by poking my nose. Sometimes he kisses me awake.

_**Good morning my demon charming. You didn't wake me. I just woke up to this beautiful morning. Do you have an early class today?**_ I held on to my phone as I got out of bed to search for an outfit to wear today. Looking through my closet I picked out a hippie style dress that was navy blue, with off the shoulder sleeves. My phone buzzed again as I laid the dress down on my bed.

_**Yes, I'm heading to my class now. The professor for criminal justice is such an early bird. I don't see how he can have a class at six in the morning.**_ I saw that text bubble below his message going. I guess he had something else to say. _**What time is your first class?**_

_**My first class is at eight with professor Bankotsu again. Then I have free time for two hours before I have class with Professor Kikyo for archery and then Lady Kaede last.**_ I'm glad that I don't need much more credits to graduate.

_**Not bad. What do you do during your break between classes?**_ The only thing I'm doing is going to the library.

_**I go to the library. I'm trying to find any more evidence that was missed with the grave robbing case. Oh! I don't think I told you. A girl in Lady Kaede's class was pissed off that she didn't get that case. Then she went on saying that you and I don't belong together and I should be with my own kind. Lady Kaede stepped in and put her in her place.**_ How did I forget to tell him that? I always tell Sesshomaru what's going on. I guess I was too focused on other things.

He would understand. _**Really? The nerve of some people. Who was this person? I'm assuming she was a demon?**_

_**Yes, her name is Koto Takagami**_ _**and she too is a dog demon.**_

He texted back very fast. _**She's attending there?**_

_**Do you know her?**_ I had to ask. I wonder how he knows her?

_**Yes, she's my cousin on my mother's side of the family. She's my mother's older brother's daughter. That side of the family is old school strict. They only mate with their kind. They are all pissed off I didn't follow their ways. That's why you don't hear me talk about them. Just be careful when you're around her. She shows the same strength as me. But I'm stronger.** _

_**I'll make sure to avoid her. Thank you for letting me know. I don't need another incident like the last time like...Kyoya.**_ That memory still haunts me. I placed my hand over Sesshomaru's mark. I still have nightmares from that day at the mall. It's scary that he'll be released soon. I know Sesshomaru can feel my concern about that incident.

_**Let me know if she tries to come at you. I'll be there to put her in her place. I know you're worried about that bastard being released soon. He does have to register as a mark offender for life.**_ I'm happy about that. Hopefully I don't see him ever again. _**If he does try to come for you again I'll be there as fast as possible. He'll be in a hospital with broken bones throughout his body.**_ Sesshomaru is so protective. I love him for that. _**I'm sorry to cut our conversation short my little lavender, but I'm heading into class now. I'll message you later today. I love you and have an amazing day.**_

_**I love you too. Talk to you later.**_ After the brief conversation we had, I got myself all ready for the day. Today is a new day and I'm going to enjoy it. After I was ready, I gathered up my belongings and headed out on this beautiful Tuesday morning.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Party

_**Chapter 3: Surprise Party** _

The final bell rang for the end of the day as we packed up our belongings to leave. "Students before you leave, please note there will be no class tomorrow. So please enjoy your weekend," Lady Kaede said quickly. "Miss Rin, if you could please stay after class. I would like to talk to you privately." I wonder what Lady Kaede has to say to me? She hasn't pulled me aside like this since the first year I attended Shikon Academy.

Before Shiori walked out she turned to me and said, "Rin, I'll meet you near the senior parking lot in an hour."

"Of course, actually! Could you meet at the main office, please? We need to pick up a notice that we'll be coming back late," I said quickly. The group and myself were all going out to celebrate my birthday a few days early.

"Sure," she smiled brightly. Shiori has been coming out of her shell a little bit everyday. She was very grateful for that. Her parents were happy about that as well. "I'll see you in a bit."

After everyone left I walked over to Lady Kaede's desk. "Is everything okay, Lady Kaede?"

"Of course dear. I just wanted to give you something. I know it's your birthday in a few days and I have a gift for you." I watched her walk over to the closet by her desk.

"Oh! Lady Kaede, you didn't have to do that." She's too kind.

"It's no problem my dear." I watched her pull out a long rectangular box, wrapped in shiny Japanese wrapping paper. The paper was white with pink and gold magnolias prints. "Here you are dear." She handed it over to me, "go ahead and open it. I want to see your reaction."

I ripped open the paper and pulled off the lid to find an elegant kimono inside. The colors were ombré of a maroonish red to pale pink, "Lady Kaede, this…it's so pretty." I pulled it out to get a better look at it. The material fell all the way to the floor. It was very silky. It was much longer than I thought. "It's so beautiful, it reminds me of one my mother owned." The thought of that memory is kind of sad. I wasn't able to save it as my aunt threw it away because it had one little hole in the armpit.

"I'm glad you love it dear. Now, go and enjoy your evening with your friends. Please be safe, since you're going out to celebrate," she kindly said.

"I'll be sure to be safe Lady Kaede," I said as I bowed to her and gave her a hug. "You have an amazing weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

"That I will dear." I waved goodbye and walked out of her classroom.

Before I head over and meet everyone, I need to change my clothes and drop my stuff off in my dorm. I texted the group that I was going to get a quick shower and that I'll meet up with them within an hour.

Once in my dorm and before I jumped into the shower, I opened up my closet and looked at the options of clothes before me. After I looked for a few minutes, I decided on a casual mori girl style. I love this type of fashion since it has an earthy inspiration. I pulled out a sheer rosy floor length dress with tiny dusty rose prints all over it. The dress had a cream tone material underneath. I had the perfect flats to go with it.

After my shower, getting dressed, and putting on my meido bracelet, I went out and headed for the main office. I was about to walk inside when the loud speaker went off. "Students, classes are cancelled for tomorrow. So please enjoy your three day weekend. Also! Curfew has been extended till midnight. Remember to be back on campus and into your dorms at the proper time. If you plan to stay out later, please come to the main office to get a late pass notice," Mrs. Midoriko announced.

That's awesome! What a great way to start out my birthday weekend. I went inside and got myself a late pass notice anyway. Since we were going to the city to celebrate, we would be coming back late.

After I got my pass, I headed for the senior parking lot. Everyone should be there waiting. I was almost there when a bright white light shot in front of me. I had a feeling who this might be. "Eh, human girl. Hear me now! You'll break up with my cousin Sesshomaru immediately, or I'll make your life a living hell. He deserves better than a low life human like yourself," Koto addressed disgustingly.

I raised an eyebrow to her and crossed my arms under my breast, "uhh, no! Sesshomaru and I have a strong bond that cannot be broken. I don't know if you were informed of him and I? But we are mated and our connection is sealed." I pulled back my hair to show her my neck. I let go of hair, "so if you don't mind, I'm supposed to meet up with my friends." Everyday she's been coming at me and scolding me and I do my best to stand clear of her.

As I walked around her, "you are nothing but a witch who casted a spell upon my cousin. You should have been sent to live with your incarcerated family's family. Just so you know, when you two get married, I'll make sure it's the worst day for you." Koto walked off and headed back to campus.

"That won't happen," I whispered to myself. "Sesshomaru will make sure of that." I'll let him know what she said tomorrow night when he picks me up. Thinking about him makes me excited to know what his plans are going to be.

I finally arrived at the senior parking lot where everyone was waiting. "Hey Rin, we decided to travel in Koharu's car. It will fit us all. Is that okay?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll give you some money for gas Koharu," I said as I was about to pull out my wallet.

Koharu stopped me very quickly by grabbing my hand. "Rin, don't worry about it. Now let's head out before it gets too late and before traffic becomes a nightmare," she said cheerfully. "By the way I love your outfit, Rin. Is it one of Izayoi's designs?"

"Yes, it's one of her latest designs. So what do we want to do in the city?" I asked as we all gathered into the car.

"Not sure, let's look up some fun things for teens," Kohaku said. We all pulled out our phones, except Koharu. She can't be distracted while driving.

I looked up some things that could be of interest and I think I found something we all could do. It would be free for us. "Hey! Maybe we can enjoy walking around the city?" It's going to be a beautiful evening. "Plus, we would be saving a lot of money."

"I agree with Rin," Koharu agreed. "Wait, isn't there a festival going on this week?" Koharu asked as she turned down the two lane highway.

"Oh right! There is one and I think it's the same one like every year," Kohaku addressed.

"Festival? I don't think I've ever been to this one before?" Shiori said. Aww, we'll make sure she has a good old time.

"It's a lot of fun Shiori. The first time I went with everyone we all went to the museum. It was the same day I was paired with Sesshomaru, which started out as a friend date."

"Is that when you both started dating?" Shiori wondered.

"Not quite. We didn't actually start dating till he asked me to be his girlfriend a day after my sixteenth birthday. So in four more days it will be three years." I can't believe it's almost been three years since Sesshomaru asked me to be his girlfriend. How I wish he could celebrate with us tonight. Even Inuyasha, Kagome, their son Kenji. As well as Sango, Miroku, plus their daughters Sana and Mana.

"Four days? Wow!" Shiori was shocked.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe," I said cheerfully.

* * *

We arrived within the city in just under an hour. Surprisingly we didn't hit much traffic because it was a Thursday afternoon. We parked in a parking garage a few blocks from the river. "We made perfect timing. Thanks to Koharu's driving," Kohaku said out loud for the whole parking deck to echo.

"What do I say, I have a lead foot, haha." I had to join in their laughter and totally agree. Koharu does have a lead foot.

"Hey guys, we should find a place to eat for dinner. Any suggestions?" I asked as we walked down the stairs to exit into the city. Any place would be fine by me, I'm not too picky.

"Hmm, we'll think of something along the way. Do you all want to visit the park near the river and check out the festival?" Koharu asked us all.

"I would like to see the festival. I've only been to the ones near my home, so this will be a different experience how others celebrate," Shiori said.

"You'll have fun Shiori, I promise." She'll enjoy the city one a lot more.

"Rin is right, we always have fun coming here. If Inuyasha and Miroku were here we usually would find something to do and show off, haha." Kohaku is still the same way he was back when I first met him in ninth grade.

"Kohaku, you better not show off tonight and save it for the weekend."

"Yes, Koharu. Besides, Inuyasha doesn't have time to show off since he's a dad. Same with Miroku. I can't believe they'll be having new babies next year. I think they're due around the same time."

"Nah, they both showed off by jumping into the river finding out they were going to be dads again," Kohaku informed her.

We didn't say anything else about that as we finally made it to the festival. It was in full swing and everyone was dressed in normal day clothes while others were dressed in festival day kimonos. "Wow! it's so huge!" I turned to see Shiori, her purple eyes were all lit up.

"Yeah, this festival is pretty popular for it being the end of summer. Come, let's check out the stands and see what they are selling." I pulled Shiori by the hand and all of us headed down the sidewalk. Vendors were selling sweet desserts of cakes, candy and other stuff that wasn't food.

"It's getting too crowded for me, anyone for the park?" Kohaku asked. I had to agree with him. I wasn't big on crowded places, especially crowded outdoor events. We all came to the same agreement and headed a block to the park.

We were a few minutes away and I could smell a cookout going on. Not sure what it was, but it smelled great. "Something smells really good."

"Mmh, something does smell good. Man I could go for a steak just about now. What about you girls?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm not much on steak, but chicken yes," Shiori said.

"Kohaku did you forget I'm not much on red meat?" Koharu reminded him.

"Haha, ops sorry dear." I had to join in with their laugh. Kohaku slowed his pace and got behind me while Shiori and Koharu got on both sides of me. They both took my hand then Kohaku shielded my eyes. "Sorry Rin, but we had to do this."

"What's going on?" I was confused at what they were doing.

"You'll see here soon," Koharu said in my left ear.

The smell of the bbq was getting stronger and it dawned on me, "are you guys throwing me a surprise cookout party?"

"Haha, just wait and see," Kohaku was laughing very hard behind me. We walked about another hundred feet when we came to a dead stop as the smell got to its strongest point. The girls let go of my hands and Kohaku removed his hands from my eyes. I kept my eyes closed until he said, "okay Rin, you can open your eyes."

I did as he said and was shocked to see a party for me here at the park. "Surprise!" They all screamed.

I covered my mouth as I was speechless. I've never had a surprise party before and this was something I was not expecting. The most amazing surprise was seeing Sesshomaru here. He was at my side fast and engulfed my lips to his, "surprised my little lavender?"

"Yes, was this your idea?" I hugged him as I was all too happy to see him. I haven't seen him in weeks, "I missed you."

"No, it was Izayoi's idea." His clawed hands ran through the back of my raven hair, "I missed you too, everyday."

Forgetting that there were others around us, I got pulled away by Izayoi pretty fast. "Now it's my chance to steal the almost birthday girl. Oh! Rin, you are wearing the dress I was hoping you would wear. The color suits you well my darling goddaughter."

"Haha, I had a feeling you would be happy if I wore your latest design. It's good to see you again Izayoi and you too Toga." He finally came over and stood next to his mate.

"Yes all of this was Izayoi's idea. She wanted to do something a lot of others do for parties and a cookout she chose." Everyone was here. Inuyasha, Kagome and their little son Kenji. I could see Miroku and Sango talking with them with their two little girls who were dressed alike.

"Later tonight, Toga and I have a little gift not just for you but Sesshomaru too," Izayoi said cheerfully. By gift it was mostly her idea. Izayoi loves to surprise her family by spoiling them. "Dinner is still going to be awhile, so you two lovebirds go and catch up." She pushed us away just as Sesshomaru led me away from everyone else.

* * *

Sesshomaru and I walked off together along the river holding hands. A few times he would bring my hand to his lips and kiss each knuckle. "How I missed your scent Rin and to have you by my side again," he pulled me in front of him and took my lips to his. Oh how I missed his lips. They were just the same as always, soft and subtle. "It's a relief holding you against me. If you didn't have classes tomorrow I would be holding you all night tonight."

He flew us fast under a bridge and placed my back against the stone wall. He grabbed my left leg, lifted it up and wrapped it around his hips as he pressed himself against my core. Oh! God the sensation from that was heating me up.

Sesshomaru's lips lathered over his mark and his fangs sank deep within my skin. This moment made me gasp and I enjoyed it very much. He seeped more of his youkai deep within my veins which felt even more amazing. "Sesshomaru, Mmh. Classes were cancelled for tomorrow so you can hold me all night and all this weekend."

He removed his fangs and relicked his mark closed, "Mmh, if you like, we can go back to my dorm on campus and possibly continue off where we are now."

I would love that but I wonder, "don't you have classes tomorrow?" I asked as we walked back along the toad path.

"Nope, so after we celebrate tonight I'll drive you back to school so you can pack. But not before Izayoi and father present you your birthday gift." I wonder what their gift is? "How was your day today? Did my cousin bother you?" He quickly asked to change the subject.

"My day was great and she did approach me just before I left campus." I went on explaining what all she said to me this afternoon from calling me a witch and telling him that she would ruin our wedding day. But when he heard that I should have been sent to live with my incarcerated family's family, I could feel the heat building up inside him. His hands were starting to sweat, "the nerve of her. Rin, I'm sorry if her words upsetted you. Are you okay?"

"I am, though what she said about how I should have been sent to live with my uncle's family it actually hurt. I don't think I've told you this but they were just abusive as my aunt and uncle. It's a memory I wish to forget." I still fear that they would come after me since I proved my uncle and aunt were serial killers.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to my little lavender. Just remember I'll always protect you from harm," he whispered softly into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "thank you, Sesshomaru. So are you still not going to tell me what the surprise is?"

He smiled like he always did, "nope. But make sure to pack summer clothes for two weeks, including a swimsuit," was all he said. Wait what?

"Two weeks? A swimsuit?" I was shocked hearing those words. "Where are we going? Sesshomaru I can't miss that much school though I only have three classes." This would be another long vacation I would be on.

"You'll find out soon." So we are flying somewhere that's warm? "Father already contacted your teachers and got all your work that you will need to make up."

"If I can get the work now I can have it done pretty quickly," I said jokingly. I could have it done by tomorrow depending on the work they provided me.

"You can do it on the plane if you like. Father says it's not a lot, just a few papers. For now we must head back, dinner is about done." So we are flying somewhere that's sunny? Good, I'm starving.

* * *

We were almost at the park when an elderly couple walked by us. My heart skipped a beat. I recognized them as they looked at me in the corner of their red eyes. It was Naraku's parents, Urasue and Onigumo. The reason I recognized them was because of the burn scar all over the man's face. He was a horrid man and so was his witch of a wife. The abuse I suffered from them was something I hope no one ever goes through. I lowered my head. I tried to walk at a faster pace. But I kept a hold of Sessohmaru's hand till I knew we were out of their sight and hearing range.

"Rin?" His voice was soothing with a hint of alertness. "Do you know those two people back there?"

Nodding my head, "yyy...eee...sss." It was so hard to just get that one word out

He pulled me against him and rubbed his fingers through the back of my hair. "Rin, who are they?"

I shook my head against his chest. I did want to tell him, just not here. There were too many people walking around and I didn't want to have a breakdown. I haven't cried in a long time. But seeing my past just brought back a lot of horrible memories.

"You can tell me later," he wiped the tears from under my eyes. "Don't let anything bring you down my little lavender. Tonight is all about you and no one is going to ruin this day."

He's right! If they try to come near or do any harm, Sesshomaru and Toga would put a stop to them, Inuyasha too.

* * *

Later that evening everyone had left, except for Toga, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and myself. Inuyasha and Kagome were nearby on the playground. Kenji wanted to be pushed on the baby swing. We all gathered around the picnic table under a pavilion to talk.

"Here Rin, this gift is from Toga and I."

I lightly took the white carded envelope from her. She has pretty handwriting that shows my name on the white paper. Turning it over, I pulled out the purple card that showed a big _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ on the front. I opened it up to see a handwritten message written by Izayoi.

_Rin,_

_Happy birthday my darling goddaughter. I can't believe you are already nineteen. Where has the time gone? Today you are a young woman with hopes and big dreams like your mother and father would want you to have. They would be so proud of the women you have become. You are no longer that small child who spilt a waterfall of warm chocolate sauce on my little Inuyasha. You are the women we all knew you would grow up to be. You are strong, beautiful, and the bravest girl a godmother could ask for. Always cherish these words and hopefully the day when you have your own children. You can use these words to help them grow up big and strong, just like you. Just remember! They will be spoiled rotten._

_With love,_

_Izayoi and Toga_

Her message was so beautiful that one little tear drop fell from the corner of my eye. Looking back at the card there was a piece of paper sticking out of it. Taking it out I opened it up to see one big word printed at the top. 'HAWAII' I was going to Hawaii for two weeks? I was shocked.

"Hawaii, I'm going to Hawaii," I covered my hand over my mouth. I was trying not to hyperventilate with happiness.

Sesshomaru grabbed my hand, "we are going to Hawaii. Are you surprised Rin?"

"Yes, this will be my first time visiting the states." I've always wanted to visit America. Ah, to be able to lay in the sand and take in the sun's heat and much more.

"Sesshomaru told us and thought you would love to visit somewhere where you haven't gone yet," Izayoi had a cheerful smile.

"Yes, and I still have something special planned on your actual birthday. Well that's a lie, I have something planned for us to do everyday."

"I'm excited, what time is our flight?" I don't think I saw the time we board on the paper.

"You and Sesshomaru take off at nine tomorrow night. Izayoi and myself will drop you off at about five," Toga informed us. "The traffic is hell getting in there and I want to make sure you both don't miss your flight."

"Rin, I need you to be up before seven tomorrow," Izayoi smiled brightly at me again.

"How come?" Why would I need to be up that early? I really wanted to spend the evening in Sesshomaru's dorm. I guess we are going back to the house tonight. Bummer.

"I have part of the day planned for you and I. Your hair needs a trim and your nails dear," she grabbed both hands, eyeing them heavily. "They're in need of a manicure." I looked at my nails and she was right. They were starting to chip. "We'll be back at the house before one." She's going to have me all exhausted that I'll be asleep the whole flight. Not unless I get a quick nap in before we leave.

"Sure, and thank you again for this amazing gift."

* * *

Later that evening, Sesshomaru drove us back to campus. He lifted my hand and nibbled on my fingers. "Rin, my love could you tell me who those two older people were?" He asked as he still nibbled along my skin.

I had a feeling he would bring that up sooner or later. "They are a memory I wish to forget. Those two...they are Naraku's parents, Sesshomaru." With me saying who they were related to, Sesshomaru put his foot on the breaks very fast. I almost went flying into the dashboard. But thankfully I was wearing my seatbelt.

The palms of his hand were starting to heat up and sweating again. "Rin, have they abused you the same way all those years ago?" His voice was harsh and I knew it was going to be a mix of emotions when I told him more.

"Yes," it was more of a whisper.

"Tell me?" He spoke softly as he started to drive again.

* * *

I have a question for you all. Would you like to see a POV of Sesshomaru from the very first My Forever Heart story. It would most likely be drabbles of his mind. Let me know what you think. Please don't forget to review. Lets see if we can reach 15 by this weekend.


	5. Chapter 4: Weekend Getaway

_Didn't think I would get this out on my birthday. But I did. Happy Labor Day if you are celebrating._

_**Chapter 4: Weekend Getaway** _

I went on explaining how Naraku's father Onigumo burnt my foot at one point for accidentally breaking a flower pot. I was walking down the back patio stairs of their backyard to go play and my foot knocked it over. It was one of those cheap pots you could get for like ¥106.46 yen, which is equivalent to the dollar bill in America. The pain I suffered from that was hell. They used one of those long stick lighters.

"Rin, how is it you don't have a burn scar on your foot?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned. I know why he's asking. He sometimes gives me foot massages.

"The reason I don't have a scar is because of his wife, Urasue. She's a witch. She used her powers to remove it but in a painful way," I held everything back and tried not to cry. The scar back then was about the same size as the length of my thumb. "She used a sewing needle dipped in whatever herbs she had on hand to get rid of my burn scar."

"I'm guessing their whole family treated you the same way?" He asked worried. I only nodded my head. Though some of them threatened me and thankfully never used their powers on me. "My little lavender, remember they cannot get near you and I will protect you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," I whispered tiredly. I wanted to change the subject. "I really enjoyed the surprise party." I brought his clawed hand to my lips and nibbled along his skin.

"I'm glad you did. Tonight will even be better with you next to me asleep cradled in my arms," his voice was calm again. But I knew deep down he was still hurt finding out I was abused by others.

I still wanted to get my mind off of seeing Naraku's parents. I remembered the gift from Toga and Izayoi, "I'm happy we are going to Hawaii, Sesshomaru. Are we staying at a hotel? Renting a home?" I had to ask. Anything to help me forget.

"Actually, father and Izayoi bought a home recently in Honolulu, Hawaii," he announced as we're nearing the school. "A limo will pick us up and bring us to the house."

"Wow! Really?" That's amazing they bought a home there.

"Yes, our room has an amazing view of the ocean. We'll have the house to ourselves for one week, then everyone else will be coming that Friday." So one full week together with just Sesshomaru alone? I love it.

"I wish it was tomorrow night right now. I want to relax on the beach at night, under the stars just with you," I brought his hand to my lips, nibbling his skin again.

"Soon...soon my little lavender. Do you have anything that you want to bring back with you from school?" I actually did. My kimono dress from Lady Kaede.

"Yes, I do. Just a few things." I don't want him to see what she gave me. Ahhh, I wished I had packed it away earlier.

"Take your time and pack what you need."

* * *

We finally arrived at the school and walked inside my dorm. Inside there on my bed was Lady Kaede's gift, still in its box. "What's this?" He was about to pull the lid off, but I wouldn't allow him to see.

I stopped his hands and told him, "it's a surprise for a later date. It's a gift from Lady Kaede."

"Mmh, she didn't get you lingerie did she?" He smirked, kissing my lips.

I shook my head and gave him my loving smile he loves. "You'll find out," pressing my lips to his again. "Maybe tomorrow night."

"Which tomorrow night? Japan or Hawaii?" I knew he would ask that.

"Hawaii. Know doubt, you'll want to go out for dinner. It has been awhile since we had an evening out together."

"Damn you," his soft, warm lips met mine again. "Whatever Lady Kaede gifted you, will look amazing on you." He's right! I can't wait to see how the dress looks on me.

* * *

It was Friday night before we knew it. Sesshomaru and I took our first class seats in the very last row. He had the window seat which is great because once we were in the air, I wanted him to hold me as we both fell asleep. It would be a long flight of almost eight hours for our destination to Hawaii. It feels like a honeymoon we were going on, but it was my nineteenth birthday vacation present.

When we were finally in the air, we both ate a late dinner we bought at the food concession near our gate. It was McDonald's, not the greatest, but it was filling. The cabin was quiet, with few murmurs from other passengers. One of which I knew angered Sesshomaru. Two passengers across us were a human couple and they gave us disgusted looks. We could hear them saying how humans and demons should not be together. That we make a horrible couple.

Sesshomaru being who he is, leaned over to me, showed them the adoration for a demon to love a human. He kissed me softly and whispered sweet nothings into my ear which I couldn't help but smile. "Come lay in my lap, my beautiful, sweet, little, lavender." I love pissing people off to show them that they can't make it rain on our parade. I scooted over, curled up and rested my head along his shoulder. His body heat feels amazing. The sweetest thing he did was cover me with a long blanket he brought along. It does get cold on planes and I was feeling cold. "Rest my little lavender. We'll be in Hawaii before we know it."

"I'll rest soon. I could go for a hot cup of tea just about now."

Thankfully one of the stewardesses who was human was walking by, "can I get you two anything?"

"Yes, my fiancé would like a cup of hot tea. If you don't mind?" Sesshomaru kindly asked her.

"Of course. Is there anything you would like sir?"

"I'll take a cup of tea myself, please?" With that she left to go to the small kitchen.

I was tired from the long day out with Izayoi and it took a toll on me. With all day clothing shopping, and pampering of my hair and nails. But I didn't want to fall asleep quite yet. I still need to drink my tea, then I will sleep.

"Did you have a good day out with Izayoi?" He whispered softly.

"I did, she kept me so busy. I have a feeling she'll be doing this again when they come next week."

"I believe you are right."

The stewardess brought both our teas and some tea crackers to go with them. It was good. "After your tea, try to get plenty of sleep. I have stuff planned for us all day tomorrow."

"Mmh," was all I got out. I fell asleep after drinking my lemon tea, to Sessohmaru running his claws along my cheek.

* * *

Soft fingers rubbed against my cheek that I didn't want to open my eyes. Following with the gentle touch along my skin, came soft pecks to my forehead. "My little lavender, we have one hour before we land," he whispered softly. "Would you like a cup of tea again or coffee?"

"Mmh, five more minutes," I wasn't ready to wake up. "Please?" How could he say no?

"Five minutes, but if you don't wake up then I'll tickle you awake," he softly whispered against my lips.

"Thank you," I curled myself more against his shoulder, almost sitting up more. "How far is the house from the airport?"

"About forty minutes. You can rest more on the drive to the house."

"Mmh. I would like some tea. I want to sleep more when we get to the house."

"Anything for my love."

* * *

The time went by quicker than I thought. We finally arrived at the house that was all lit up, inside and out. Walking inside I was at awes. The high ceilings had an amazing texture and crown moldings. So many tall windows wrapped around the house. Before long we were upstairs in our room. It was beautiful with the light blue denim walls, gray hardwood floors and gray furniture. The bed was calling to me. I don't even know what time it was. I just know it's in the early morning hours.

Sesshomaru came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my front side, "come to bed with me?" I could tell he was very tired. He told me he didn't sleep at all on the plane. He just read. Being a demon he has the ability to see in the dark.

"Mmh, hold me as we sleep?" We both changed our clothes, got into the California king sized bed and cuddled under the covers.

"I'll always hold you, Rin," he yawned so big that it was contagious. "Rest my little lavender. We'll get a few hours of sleep, then we'll go out and get some breakfast or an early lunch," he whispered softly as he held me till our worlds went dark

* * *

It had to be several hours later, because a warm breeze blew through our bedroom, along with sunlight. I could even hear the waves crashing against the sand. Stretching my arms out I felt an empty bed. Sesshomaru must have woken not long ago? Lifting my head, I looked around and saw he was nowhere in the room. But the patio door was open. I got out of bed anyway, walked outside to find him lounging on a lounge chair, reading a book. I forgot how handsome he looks in the sunlight.

He finally looked up with a soft smile my way, "good morning or I should afternoon, Rin. Did you sleep well?"

Before I answered, I took a seat with him and curled up into him. "Yes, did you?"

"Not the greatest, but that's normal for me. Are you hungry?"

"A little, I think I remember you said we would go out?"

"I did. I was thinking we could go to a little cafe. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely. After we eat is there anything you want to do afterward?"

I looked to him to see he was thinking. "Maybe go swimming in the ocean? Relax by the pool? We have so many options to choose from." The choices all sound amazing. "So, are you going to wear the outfit Lady Kaede gave you?"

I gave him a quirky smile, "nope. I decided that it will be for another night. Possibly my birthday." The outfit was more of an evening attire.

"Damn, well that's only a few days away. I can wait that long. But for now," he took me into a passionate kiss. "Let's go have breakfast."

0/0/0/0

The cafe smelled so good when we stepped inside. It wasn't busy because it was Friday and they seated us quickly. "Order whatever you want Rin."

"I will. Everything on here looks appetizing." I looked at the menu and stuff french toast sounded so good. I've never had it before. I'm grateful that I took a course to read and understand the English language. "I think I'm gonna get stuffed french toast. What about you?"

"The same. I plan to make dinner for us tonight. So after we finish here, we will shop for food, then maybe chill by the pool or by the beach."

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Not long after we had a late breakfast, we arrived at a grocery store called _Foodland Farms Ala Moana_. "How about grilled chicken and pineapple? We can let the food cook on the grill while we swim?"

"That sounds really good and fun. Maybe get some corn on the cob? For dessert…" I didn't know what would be good.

"Will find something decent. If anything, we'll get some mango ice cream."

"That sounds really good." I love mangos and they are safe for Sesshomaru to eat. Since he's a dog demon, we have to be careful at what we get. We got a couple packs of whole chickens, multiple seasonings, a fresh pineapple and many other things for our meals this week.

Back at the house after everything was put away and several hours later, I decided to go for a dip in the pool. I changed into Izayoi's latest bathing suit designs that she made for me. The design was a bikini in the color coral. It was strapless and had little ruffles under the breast cups. The bottoms were normal slip ons in the same color of coral. There were no design patterns on the fabric. It's the only one out there and she won't release the product until next year.

I was putting my hair into a high braided ponytail when Sesshomaru came into the bathroom. I could tell he was turned on. "Mmh," his arms wrapped my frame. I could actually feel his manhood trying to pop out of his pants.

"Impressed?" I knew he was. But I love asking him.

"Yes, but." His lips kissed my bare shoulder, almost sucking my skin where his mark resides. "I have to wait till I take you tonight. I'm gonna go prep the grill and then I'll join you." I should help him prepare dinner.

"Let me help you with preparing dinner. Then you and I can…" I wrapped my arms around his neck, "have some fun in the pool," I sucked on his lips.

"Mmh, why don't you go down and I'll be right behind you." I knew what he was going to do. It will only take him like two seconds to change into his swim trunks.

"Okay, don't take too long," I slithered my finger down his neck, toward his bulging erection, which made his hiss.

The whole chicken Sesshomaru cut up in several pieces from their joints have been marinating since we got home earlier. We put the typical salt, pepper, poultry seasoning and paprika. The aroma from two of the spices smells amazing. I pulled the white round platter out of the fridge and placed it on the counter by the back door.

I looked out to the backyard and it was all lit up. Fairy lights were hung out all over the place making it look very romantic. The patio was decked out with lavish pool furniture. Lounge chairs rested several feet from the edge of the very large pool. It's bigger than the one back home. This pool had a rockslide with water jetting down the plastic. A diving board rested on top of the rocks, high above the slide.

I was getting ready to walk outside when I felt Sesshomaru's presence right behind me. I once again turned around before he could play his usual tricks on me. His tricks are usually to tickle me along my side and neck area.

"You once again catch on too quickly, Rin," he said, allowed as he pulled me into an embrace.

I couldn't help but to laugh, "haha, yep." I noticed his swim trunks were a dark maroon color. The color suited him well. I gently took his hand in mine and placed it against my cheek. "I can't wait to spend the next seven days alone with you this week."

His long arms wrapped around my frame, pulling me closer and lips close to mine. "I hope these next seven days go by slow. I want to enjoy each day with you and make these memories last."

When our lips were close to each other I had to whisper, "I want to enjoy each and everyday with you and make these memories last a lifetime." Our lips met in a sweet slow kiss.


	6. Chapter 5: 19th Birthday

_**Chapter 5: 19th Birthday** _

These past two days Sesshomaru and myself had been busy adventuring around Hawaii. He took me to all kinds of places. Museums, the zoo and a bookstore. I forgot to bring some books with me and wanted something to read. We would be gone all day that I would fall asleep in the car and wake up in bed. We haven't had a time to be intimate, but hopefully tonight we will. Since I'm on birth control and don't have to worry about becoming pregnant anytime soon, I want no barrier stopping us.

This morning, on my 19th birthday, I woke up to something that smelled really good. "Sesshomaru must be making me breakfast? I wonder what he's making me?" It brought a smile to my lips. There are times he likes to serve me food in bed. I wonder if he's going to serve me in bed this morning? Though I don't want the new bedding to get messy. I'll just go downstairs and have breakfast with him.

I was getting ready to get out of bed to head downstairs, when the bedroom door opened and Sesshomaru came inside, carrying a tray filled with food. He looked over to me sitting up in bed as I smiled his way. "Happy Birthday, Rin." He came over and placed the tray over my thighs and engulfed my lips to his. He has the taste of heaven upon his lips. They taste like hazelnut.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. It looks so good." On the tray were two eggs over easy, two bacon strips, hash browns, and french toast with strawberries, topped with powdered sugar and whipped cream. There was also a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. I took the first bite of the french toast and it was divine. The strawberries were sweet and warm.

"Is to your liking?" He took the napkin and wiped the powder sugar off my lips.

"Yes, the best breakfast I could ever have. Are you going to eat?" I have a feeling he already ate.

"I ate an hour ago. Take your time to eat and when you finish, put your swimsuit on. I have the whole day planned out and the same for this evening."

"Do I need to wear my swimsuit this evening?" It would be kind of weird to wear it at night if he's planning something out of the house.

"No, tonight we'll be under the stars and that's all I'm saying. Finish your breakfast and then get yourself ready." I smiled his way and finished eating my breakfast.

Before I got changed into my swimsuit, I wanted to have my daily shower. It helps wake me up everyday. As I was lathering my body with my favorite lavender body wash, I thought of Sesshomaru being in here with me. I wanted his hands to lather every inch of my body. His hands were like magic when he did that.

It was like Sesshomaru read my mind. He wrapped his long arms around my torso. "Would you like some assistance, my love?" His hands were massaging my mounds, clockwise on left and counter clockwise on the right.

"Mmh," I miss his touches. "Yes."

He pressed his front side into my back. I could feel his happy manhood along my lower backside. He took the wash cloth from my hand and started to rub my neck in slow motions, followed by his lips. My toes curled as his hands moved lower over my breast and down towards my waxed off curls. "Mmh," would slip from my lips.

Growls would release from his lips, "I want you." His mouth found his mark along my neck. His teeth nibbled, but did not sink into my skin. I know he's saving that for the perfect moment.

"Take me?" It was my only wish.

"Tonight, we're on a time schedule," he whispered softly. "I want to make this day extra special for you."

"I can't wait," I cooed, close to his ear. I turned around so I could fully face him, "I miss being this close to you."

"Same for me, Rin." He handed me a new washing rag and had lathered with his body wash. I loved washing his body. His muscles and abs are rock hard. "Make sure to wear a swimsuit that ties around your neck. I'll give you one hint on where we are going. Boat ride."

I looked up to him trying to think of all the things you can do on a boat ride. "Will there be others? Or just us alone?" I have a feeling there will be others.

"There will be others joining us, tourists of course. Come! We need to leave if we want to catch the boat." Whatever he has planned I'm excited.

* * *

We arrived at the docks of a restaurant that also had its own dolphin tour? With excitement I couldn't hold back, "A dolphin tour?"

"Yes, one where we'll be able to go scuba diving with them. You've come a long way with your swimming." Sesshomaru's right, I have come a long way. He's the reason I learned how to swim and got over my fear of water. I couldn't wait for the tour and to swim with the magnificent creatures.

The boat pulled out around 10:30 and set out into the bay. The water was crystal clear to where you could see the bottom of the ocean floor. I couldn't see over the edge of the boat, but I could see through the boat's floors. I want to touch the seafloor and feel the sand in my hands, but only if Sesshomaru goes with me. Different swarms of fish swam under us and thankfully no sharks. I wouldn't get in the water if I saw one.

As we continued on towards our destination, Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered, "You enjoying the ride and scenery?"

Before I answered, I leaned up against him and whispered, "yes. It's so beautiful. Wouldn't it be beautiful to have our wedding here?"

"A tropical wedding? If you want a beach wedding, I'll make sure that it comes true."

I had to smile, "it's just a thought. But yes, it would be perfect. I can see you and the guys wearing white shirts and khaki shorts or long pants. Me in an elegant wedding dress that's perfect for hot sunny weather. The girls in knee length dresses in the color sky blue."

"You've been planning everything haven't you?"

"Maybe, haha. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. We both need to finish with school first."

"Rin, did you forget that we are both adults? We both could technically go and elope at the courthouse when we return home." Izayoi would have both our heads if we did that.

"You know how much in trouble we would be in? Izayoi would stop us and hide me away from you."

"Then I would just have to break a few doors and walls again to take you back," he purred in my ear. His lips found his mark and his teeth slightly nibbled the area. Oh god, I want to be alone with him too where know one can see or hear us. "I need to control myself."

"Yes, I agree. We'll be in each other's arms tonight and doing some other things that we haven't done in a long time." What Sesshomaru doesn't know is that Izayoi and myself found some sexy lingerie for this coming night of intimacy.

"Yes, but for now let's enjoy swimming with the dolphins."

* * *

After we came home from the amazing day out on the water, we both took a relaxing nap together. I slept in a sports bra to feel more comfortable and Sesshomaru slept shirtless. I love sleeping in his arms to where my chest is up against his. The reason is so I can feel his claws rub up and down my back. Mostly where my spine is. I've been carrying a lot of stress there lately. His hands know how to make the pain go away with the right touches.

I was starting to wake up when I felt the lips of the demon I love kissing me awake. "Rin, my love. You need to get yourself ready. We have two hours to meet our reservation."

I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru was dressed very nicely. His shirt was a deep burgundy and his dress pants were black. He looks amazing in everything he wears. At least I know the perfect outfit to wear tonight. The gift from Lady Kaede. When he sees me in it, he won't be able to keep his hands off of me.

"Rin? Are you feeling okay? Did you get too much sun?" He hand felt my forehead to see if I had a fever. I feel wonderful.

"No, I feel fine. I'm just admiring how handsome you look." I sat up and stretched my arms out. "I'll get my shower now." I don't take long showers. I got in and out in less than fifteen minutes. I dried my hair fast and styled it in a half ponytail with some light wavy curls.

Izayoi helped me pick out some nice sexy female attire from her own clothing line. The one I'll be wearing with my outfit is a light shade of pink. The bra was thin strapped and the underwear was close to a thong. I dressed in the silky floor length kimono. It fit like a glove. I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror. My makeup was done in light tones to where it looked like I wasn't wearing any.

I didn't realize the time had gone by when I heard Sesshomaru coming in. "Rin, are you about ready…" he didn't get to finish asking his question. He's blushing from head to toe.

I couldn't help but smile his way. This is the first time Sesshomaru was seeing me in my new dress. I'm so happy I waited for him to see me in my new outfit. "How do I look?"

"Breathtaking. The perfect outfit for tonight's special occasion."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, stretched up on my feet and coed, "thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Anytime. Shall we head out? Or would you rather if we skip your birthday evening and go straight for the evening festivities in bed?"

I had to laugh, "haha, I would love to have our time in bed tonight, but I want to know what you have planned for me."

"You'll find out soon. Come, a limo is waiting for us."

* * *

We had a thirty minute drive ahead of us to wherever we were heading. To make the drive go by faster, Sesshomaru and myself talked about what we should do in the next several days. "Maybe another day of sightseeing?" I asked as I cuddled up against him.

"Anything for you, my little lavender. We could go parasailing if you want?"

I curled my head along his neck. I was still tired from the long day we had. "That sounds like fun."

"Still tired?"

"Yeah, will you tell me what you have planned for tonight? I have a strong feeling that it's dinner."

He chuckled lightly into my hair, "it is a dinner. But that's all I'm gonna say. To keep you mind awake, would you like your birthday gift?"

Sesshomaru didn't have to get me anything. But he loves to surprise me all the time. "Yes, please." I watched as he pulled back his black blazer and then took out a long white rectangular box. He handed over the box, wrapped an arm around my back and kissed my head. I opened the lid to see the most beautiful necklace I ever saw. It was a pink pearl connected to a long silver chain. "Sesshomaru, this is beautiful."

I traced the pearl in its resting place. Sesshomaru's lips were still in my hair as I heard him say, "this necklace was found in your mother's possessions. Izayoi made sure to get it before your witch of an aunt could."

I gasped and covered my mouth. How could I forget this necklace my father bought for her. He got it for her after I was born. Mother told me when I was able to understand that it was known as the shikon jewel. She said that there have been no other gems like this one I hold here. It was worth a lot of money. My tears came out like a rainstorm. I picked up the necklace and kissed the pearl. I could smell her favorite flower on it.

Sesshomaru's lips were still attached to my hair, "Rin, would you like to wear it?"

"Yes," I wanted to have another piece of my mother close to me again. I handed over the necklace to Sesshomaru and he clipped it into place. I turned to face him and asked, "how does it look?"

He only needed to say one word, "beautiful."

I curled into lap, rested my head against his shoulder, "thank you. You've given me something to cherish very much. I have another part of my mother with me again." I never want to take this necklace off ever.

Sesshomaru's hand cupped my chin, lifted it up and our eyes met with love in them. "I'm glad to be able to give you something to cherish very much. I hope that you allow me to continue to give you more, my little lavender."

I only nodded my head. I wanted his lips to mine now. Just as they were about to come in contact, I heard the driver side door open and close. We must be at our destination? "Ready to have dinner, Rin?"

Before I answered Sesshomaru, I quickly kissed him. I needed his lips against mine. I pulled back, smiled his way and finally answered, "yes." Just then the driver opened the door to let us out. When I got out after Sesshomaru my eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh wow!"

Before my eyes was a large ship that was turned into a restaurant. "Happy Birthday, Rin. Tonight we dine on the water." A dinner on the water is the best surprise ever.

"A dinner on the river is a wonderful surprise, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

Sesshomaru had a reservation made months in advance. They took us quickly and sat us in the middle of the huge room with other guests. The table was a medium round, held a white tablecloth and a small crystal vase with a red rose in the middle. When our waiter came and took our drink order first. I just ordered for some water and Sesshomaru ordered water too and a glass of chardonnay. I've always wanted to try wine, but I'm not of age yet. I can wait two more years

While we waited for our drinks, I looked at what I would eat. So many options to choose from. "Rin, do you see anything to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked, taking my free hand in his.

"It's so hard to choose, it all looks so good. Do you know what you're having?" I have a feeling he did. Sometimes he chooses the two for one special.

"Why don't we share again? They have a platter meal that has everything we both like." I knew it.

"Sure," I said and placed the menu back on the table.

After Sesshomaru ordered our meal, soft music started to play. I noticed other guests got up with their significant other and headed for the dance floor. Sesshomaru got up himself, walked around the table and held his hand out for me. I think this is the first time we will dance together? I love it. I placed my hand in his, stood up and we proceeded on the dance floor. Sesshomaru placed my one arm behind his back, held my other hand and his free hand went to my waist. We soon joined everyone in a slow dance. The song that started was sung by a man. It had a very catchy tune to it. It started out with, _"I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead."_ But what got me really to like this song was when I heard the lyrics go, _"We'll, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."_

Just hearing that made me think of one thing. "Sesshomaru?" I looked up to him when the music picked up more.

"Yes, my love?" His claws ran up and down my back. It felt amazing.

"The day that we get married, I want this to be our song we dance to as newlyweds." I know he'll let that happen

We stopped dancing. Sesshomaru and myself looked into each other's eyes with great passion. "Rin, I'll make that happen."

"Thank you." With that, I smiled up at him, lifted my feet up and let my lips meet his.

* * *

Back at the house I was more awake and just wanted to relax in the hot tub by the pool. I went out and relaxed myself fully into the steamy water. Sesshomaru would be joining me shortly. He wanted to have himself another glass of wine. As I waited for him, I rested my head against the headrest and looked up to the full moon sky. It was beautiful and the sky was filled with stars. A beautiful night I have to say. There were no clouds in the sky and I could hear the waves crashing against the beach. The home here has a great view of the beach. I could see it from where I sat.

As I relaxed in silence, I could hear the kitchen glass sliding door open and close. Sesshomaru was finally joining me. I turned my head to see he was carrying two empty glasses and a bottle of wine? "Rin, I thought we could end tonight with a glass of wine together."

I had to tell him, "Sesshomaru, I'm not old enough to drink."

He poured both glasses anyway and handed me a glass. "Rin, you are with me and it will be fine. I had this white wine especially picked out for us. It's a sweet wine, so I think you'll enjoy this one."

"Oh!" I looked at the glass for a few seconds, lifted it to my lips and took a sip. It was sweet and hit the right spot. "It's to my liking, thank you."

Sesshomaru finally settled himself into the hot tub and got beside me. "Good. We'll relax here for a few and then," his mouth found his mark on my neck and teeth sank into place. His movement caused me to gasp with pleasure. When his fangs released he whispered seductively, "we'll have fun in bed."

He licked his mark as I let out a few "mmh's." I have to tell him how I want the night to go. "Sesshomaru?" I curles myself more into him and took a big sip of wine.

"Yes?" He took a sip of his wine himself.

"I want us to go without any barrier." Being on birth control, I should be fine.

"Rin, are you sure?" I know he's worried.

"Yes, I just had the shot for birth control and I do have a bottle of Plan B in my toiletry bag. It's just for tonight and the next time we are intimate, we'll use protection."

I watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and I knew he was thinking hard. If he said no I would understand. When he opened his eyes, they had a gentle calmness to them. "Only for tonight."

I curled more into him and quietly whispered, "thank you."

* * *

Our naked bodies overlapped each other and dripped of sweat. We thrusted slowly with a few "mmh's," slipping from our lips. I ran my fingers through his silver hair and my other hand clawed his back. He pumped harder within my core that I gripped his neck tightly. "Ahh," slipped from my lips more and more. I felt amazing to not have a barrier between us and feel him actually pump against my skin.

Everything slowed down when I felt the warm rush inside me. Sesshomaru stopped his pace, lifted himself up and cradled up beside me. I curled up into him feeling a bit tipsy and very tired. "Rest, my little lavender. Tomorrow will be a day of new adventures. Goodnight my love and Happy Birthday."

My eyelids were heavy and as they closed for the night I quietly spoke, "goodnight Sesshomaru. I love you." My world went dark after that. But I'm sure I heard him say that he loved me too, which is true.

* * *

It was several hours before the Tama family would allow their plan to occur. The elder witch Urasue and her Spector of a son Kawaramaru had just finished setting up the last walking dead in line. "My son, tonight our family will be whole again."

"Yes indeed, mother. Then we'll allow our plans to fall and finally put that bitch six feet under. Haha, that demon ass of hers will probably follow suit and die along with her," he cackled up towards the sky.

"Kawaramaru, I can see that happening. It will be the end for that girl and her supposed to be future family," she too herself cackled to the sky. "She better enjoy her last few weeks with the...wait, she's away at school! Haha, she'll be dead before they can come save her. Or I should say before he can."

"We'll have her body hidden where no one can find it. Brother Byakuya, will make sure of that, haha."

"Yes, your youngest brother will be the most useful for that. But enough talk my son. Let's finish and prepare for the prison break they won't see coming."

"Yes, mother Urasue."

* * *

The crime of the century is about to go down. How do you think Rin's going to react with finding out the news? We'll they return home or stay in Hawaii?

Guys, we finally got the second episode of Yashahime! I loved it and can't wi3at for the next episode. What's your thoughts on the new series?

Review Please! It means the world to me.


	7. Chapter 6: Worst News Imaginable

_**Chapter 6: Worst News Imaginable** _

The moon rose into the night sky in Japan. Prisoners were turning in for the night in their cells, while two others were preparing for their escape in a short while. Naraku acted casual, to seem like he was asleep in his cold bunk. Tonight was his and Kagura's night. No more prison food, small prison cells that they shared with another prisoner and no more daily torture of kitchen duty and folding laundry.

Naraku and Kagura both had a top bunk to see out their two by two windows. Both their reds glared with a creepy smile upon their lips. Tonight they would be back together again after being apart for three long years. They would be with their daughter Kana who was waiting for them back at a hidden castle with her grandfather and Naraku's father, Onigumo.

Just as things were quieting down, all the lights inside and outside the jail lit up. Sirens roared and search lights shined outside the window towards the prison walls. Narkau shot up fast, "it is finally time," he shouted. He jumped down from the bed fast and ran for the door and turned his around to face the wall. By the time his bunkmate woke up, the wall and metal bunk collapsed on top of him, crushing him instantly. Outside the walking dead stood there, weapons in hand, attacking or waiting for any prison guards that would come their way.

His elder brother Kawaramaru and youngest brother Byakuya, flew high above the clay soldiers and shouted, "RUN NARAKU! MUSO IS WAITING!"

Nodding his head with another creepy smirk, he bolted over the fallen debris where his once prison mate now laid dead. Naraku didn't bother to stop and look at what his brother's puppets were doing. He ran and ran till he was outside the prison wall. He found Kagura running from the other side that was attacked. They didn't dare to stop and show affection towards one another, they ran till they found Muso with the getaway car. They both threw themselves inside and Naraku shouted, "DRIVE!" Muso pressed the gas to the metal and sped off into the night.

Naraku looked into the passenger side mirror and continued giving his crazy smirk. He saw back at the prison, a large mass galaxy light up the night sky. He recognized his brother's Byakuya's medo. He knew if anyone who gets in the medos way, would be sent to the underworld and die instantly.

After several miles, Muso slowed down and soon came to a stop. Kawaramaru and Byakuya came up from behind them. Naraku moved from the front seat and switched to the back, to be with Kagura. She curled into his lap and took his lips immediately. "Do you have to do that in my car?" Muso called from in front of them.

When their lips broke, Naraku looked up to his brother and told him, "you try being away from your wife for three years and see what your reaction will be."

"Ehh," reasons why Muso chose not to marry. He pressed on the gas again, heading for the hidden castle.

"Any more news on our niece?" Naraku asked quickly.

Kawaramaru was the one to answer. "No, unfortunately. But we're looking into mom's old spell books for answers. That bitch is not gonna get away with what she did to our family."

Byakuya stretched his arm as he responded, "no, she won't. When that day comes, I'll use my sword and slash her back that contains fragments of the underworld. It will be the day that she dies."

Up front Kawaramaru had another thing to say, "not before we play a few games with her. My darling Tsubaki has a few tricks up her sleeve, one of which will involve her pet shikigami."

Kagura laughed hearing the plan, "I see what you mean! It will seem like nothing ever happened all those years ago in her mind."

All medical, firemen and more cops passed by them, heading for the jail. "It won't be long till Toga gets word of our escape. Too bad, him and his group of co-workers won't be able to track our scent, haha."

* * *

Toga and Izayoi were sound asleep when his iPhone began ringing off the hook. It woke both of them from a deep sleep. He answered quickly without checking the caller I.D, thinking it could be one of his sons. "Yes? Is everything okay?"

The voice behind the call was not what he was expecting to hear. "Toga, we have a problem!" Jakostu informed him.

"Jakostu, what problem would that be for you to call me this late?" Toga remained laying down and pulling his bangs back.

"Toga, Naraku and Kagura have broken out of jail!" He alerted his boss.

Toga shot up fast and yelled, "WHAT! THIS BETTER BE SOME JOKE?" His golden eyes turned blood red.

Izayoi joined him, hearing the stern in his voice. "Toga, my dearest, what is it?"

"Toga, I'm serious. Turn on the news," Jakostu informed him.

Toga hung up the phone and turned on the news immediately. The news came up with the headline for breaking news of a jailbreak. He finally answered in a still stern voice, "Naraku and Kagura have broken out of jail."

"What? Toga!"

A news reporter stood just outside the broken wall of the jail caused by Naraku's family.

 _"Jill long here reporting outside Shikon Jewel Jail. Just an hour ago tonight, a prison break and multiple deaths took hold as several…"_ They noticed the female news reporter paused reading the paper that was given to her. _"An eyewitness from the jail reported seeing hundreds of clay warriors knocking down both the west and east walls behind me. Each of the sections contained the Shikon Camp Killers, Naraku and Kagura Tama. Both have escaped from the federal prison from the help of the clay warriors and two unknown men. We don't know what relation they have with them._

_"Another eyewitness report saw a space like orb suck up all the clay warriors, unfortunately a few guards and a few prisoners…"_

Toga turned off the t.v., threw his legs off the bed and gripped his phone, "just as things were becoming perfect, have turned to hell. They're coming to get their revenge on Rin." He got to his feet and started to pace the floor. "It's not safe for her to come back, including Sesshomaru."

"They can't stay in Hawaii forever! They both have school...you don't think they would try to get on campus?" Izayoi asked, worried. She jumped out of bed and joined her husband. "Toga, there has to be a way for her to live safely here in Japan and not live in fear?"

Toga lightly gripped both her shoulders, "Rin will have to be homeschooled and Sesshomaru will most likely take online classes. He's not gonna want her to be out of his sight. Knowing my son, he'll want to keep Rin far away from here. But with Rin…," he had to pause himself. He knew her life before she lived with them was major hell. Coming from an unloved home after her family's murder. The only family he knew she had now was theirs and they loved her dearly.

"She'll be heartbroken to not be able and visit her family's grave every weekend. Jun and Emi would want what's best for their daughter's safety." Izayoi looked over towards the table that held her daily planner, "Toga, what if Rin comes with me to England? My fashion show will be held there in just a month. We have a huge loft there that we could live in till Naraku and Kagura are caught, including their helpers."

"You would stay in Europe? Izayoi, what about your studio? Your work is…." She wouldn't let him finish.

"I can work from home. Right now we need to start planning for Rin's safety." She looked at their alarm clock, seeing that it was now after three in the morning. "Toga, they both should be awake now, it's eight in the morning in Hawaii."

Toga himself looked at the same alarm clock and let out a deep huff, "I'll call Sesshomaru."

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru were snuggled up with one another, her bare back to his bare chest. He pulled her dark tresses back, bared his fangs and sank deep within his mark. "Mhm," slipped from her lips. "Good morning," she turned her head and kissed his lips.

"Good morning, my little lavender." He was about to taste her lips again, when his phone started to ring. Sesshomaru looked at his phone to see his father was calling. He raised an eyebrow knowing that it was three in the morning in Tokyo. "Father?" He addressed him.

"Sesshomaru, are you with Rin?" Toga quickly asked.

"She's right here. Father is something matter? Did something happen? It's three in the morning where you are!"

He looked into the corner of his eyes seeing Rin was eyeing him with fear in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Sesshomaru…..I just got a call from Jakostu. He informed me that…"

"Informed you on what?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Naraku and Kagura have broken out of jail."

"What! You're lying there is no way in hell they can get out!" Rin saw the redness within Sesshomaru's eyes. She knew something serious had happened. She was afraid to ask him, knowing what his answer will be. "Do you want me and Rin to come home now?"

"No, you'll both remain in Hawaii for now. Sesshomaru, I've got to go. Tell Rin and be sure to tell her will all keep her safe." Toga soon hung up fast.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? Was anyone hurt? Did….did?" She was holding back her tears.

Sesshomaru curled himself up against Rin and held her tightly. "My love, I have some bad news to tell you. Naraku and Kagura have broken out of jail."

Her tears came out like a damn burst. "Please….please tell me this is a dream and I'll wake up! There's no way they could have broken out." She hid her face within his neck. "Please say your father had a bad dream or that I'm dreaming."

"I wish I could say that I was lying, but you are in fact awake, my love. I promise to always protect you. They have no way to find you out here. If anything, we'll go somewhere else that isn't Japan."

"My whole life is in Japan. My family is buried there. How can I just up and leave everything behind?" She couldn't look his way. "What about school?"

"We'll figure that out, but please listen to what I have to say."

"What?"

"Your family would want what's best for you. Your safety is really important right now. How do you think they will feel if Naraku or Kagura got their hands on you?"

"They would be heartbroken and I know I would be with them, dead and not a part of this world anymore. Please don't let them kill me. If that were to happen, there's nothing that can help bring me back."

Sesshomaru held her tighter to him, "I won't let that happen, you have my word. If we have to go to Antarctica to live, then so be it, but then again I hate the cold. Father and Izayoi will have a plan for us." He pulled back to see her red puffy face, "can I get you anything? Food a drink?" He rubbed his clawed finger under her eye and wiped her tears away.

Her sad brown eyes looked up at him. It wasn't food or a beverage that she wanted. It was something to help keep her mind of her now escaped aunt and uncle. "Your body? Please?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He pushed her back down onto the mattress and lowered his already naked body onto hers. He looked one more time to her puffy eyes and slowly took her and her lips that morning.

* * *

Did you all see the photo posted on Twitter for this week's episode of Yashahime? I'm not gonna spoil, but ahhhhh. That's all I'm saying. I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. What plans do you think the Tama family has in store for Rin?


	8. Chapter 7: Reassurance

**Chapter 7: Reassurance**

It was several hours before my father and the rest of my family were to arrive at our beach home in Hawaii. I had just arrived back home, stocked our fridges and pantry with food that should last us for the next week. It hasn't really felt much like a vacation since finding out the news earlier this week. Rin is hardly talking again and barely eating. We hardly leave the house to do anything. I know she's thinking they're out there on this island spying on her and planning to harm her. I know she is worried so am I, but I have reassured Rin that there is no way for them to find her at all.

I had left Rin alone for a little over an hour when I went to town to shop for our meals. When I came back, I found her asleep on the couch. She had the book that I recently bought her the other day laying on her chest. She looked so peaceful, but I could still see the pain in her puffy red eyes.

It was still early and I didn't want to move her just yet. I quietly removed the book from her torso and placed it on the coffee table. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up. As I looked to the love of my life, I wanted to make her something special for dinner, just for us two. I hope she'll eat some homemade soup. Her most favorite is egg drop soup and fried soup crackers. I bought all the ingredients to make it. Father, Izayoi, Inuyasha and his growing family wouldn't be here until almost midnight tonight. So I didn't have to worry about feeding them.

I quietly worked around the kitchen to prepare our dinner and I hope the smells allow her to eat finally. Rin is so petite and I can't see her lose any weight. My fragile flower. The aroma from the steaming chicken broth smelled of garlic, white pepper, ginger and other spices I threw in to make it taste good.

As I whisked the eggs till they were a yellow liquid, I caught the sound of light movement coming from the living room. I knew Rin had woken up and was looking my way, as she still laid down. I turned to see pain in her chocolate eyes. The best thing right now she needs is comfort. "Come here my flower," I held my hand out her way.

Rin didn't hesitate and came swifty over to me. "Sesshomaru!" Her arms were around me and her face hid within my chest. "What are you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around her to give her more comfort. "I have you and everything will be okay. I'm making your favorite comfort food."

I felt her head turn to look at the boiling pot of broth, "I'm not…" I'm not gonna have her say what she's about to say.

I lifted her chin so we could be face to face. "My flower, you will be eating. It's not healthy and I don't want to see you become sick. I know you are in a fragile state right now and a lot is on your mind, but it's not healthy to skip meals. After we eat and let our stomach settle, let's relax in the jacuzzi and have a glass of wine, okay?"

"I'm not in the mood for wine. Could you make me tea?" I couldn't deny her request.

"Of course, any particular flavor you want?" I bought many types. Some were even in jars.

"Surprise me. How long till dinner is done?" I have a feeling that she is hungry.

"Soon, go sit in the living room and we'll eat our dinner in there. We'll watch a movie." I'm trying to do whatever I can to help keep my mind off of her aunt and uncle. Maybe tonight I'll give her my best massage she loves, but that will be after our time in the hot tub.

"Okay," even though it was a whisper, I heard her. Before she walked off, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" I got up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Is there something you need?"

"Could we...go for a walk instead? I don't feel like relaxing in the hot tub."

"Yes, whatever you want, my love. Why don't you go get in more comfy clothes." I don't think she'll want to go out in just pajamas.

"Mhm."

As Rin went to change, I continued making dinner. I haven't told her that I would be switching to online college yet. I think that it's best that I do. She'll be joining me with online schooling, more of homeschooling to finish high school. We'll both be starting once we are settled down in England. It's sad she won't get to walk across the stage and accept her diploma. Not unless they can find and catch her family beforehand, but I have a feeling that they'll be in hiding for sometime before they start showing their faces again. I know father does too.

Rin was back in long black leggings, a light long sleeve shirt and sneakers in hand. She looked so comfortable and beautiful. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. I am proud to call her mine and spend eternity with my flower.

* * *

Dinner tonight hit the right spot. It was delicious and savory. Sesshomaru has improved from the first he cooked for me three years ago. He can cook just about everything, from breakfast to desserts. If I make it out alive without any harm coming from my family, I can't wait for the day we can make meals for our future family. He said no harm will come my way, but I have a feeling there will be. No matter where we are.

Sesshomaru came back downstairs, after he changed into more comfy clothes himself. Instead of black leggings, he wore long black jogging pants and a light long sleeve shirt like me. I hope this walk we go on will help clear my mind. "Ready to go?" He asked, coming my way.

"Yes."

The night was clear and warm. The moon was bright, with twinkling stars all around it. A gentle breeze blew off the ocean, sending the smell of salt water towards us. I closed my eyes as we both walked and took in the auroma. "Rin, what are you thinking about?"

"Just how everything has to change after three years. I went from feeling free and being able to smile again, to now hiding from people who I fear the most." I had to stop walking, fell to my knees within the sand and allowed myself to cry. "Why? Why must this happen?"

Sesshomaru watched me tremble with such panic that he scooped me up and cradled me close to him. "Rin…" Why isn't he saying to me at a time like this? "They will not lay a hand on you, I promise."

"I fear they will. I have a feeling they could have ways to track me down," I shook in his arms again. "I don't want to die."

"You will not die, my flower. There is no way for them to track you all the way out here." They found me that day outside the village. That day I came close to dying. Rope bound from my chest to my ankles. Misama, used by Naraku, which knocked me unconscious for sometime. It was that night, Sesshomaru, found out my past. The abuse I suffered pained him. That was the first night he slept in my room for the first time. It was that night I was afraid to sleep alone. I feared, if I was by myself, that my family would come through my window to try and kidnap or kill me. I was grateful that he kept me protected, though I was sick with a simple cold.

My head was now pounding and all I wanted was to sleep this nightmare away. "Sesshomaru, I feel so tired and I think I'm developing a headache." I could feel myself getting weak and I just wanted to be all curled up next to him in bed.

"Let's go home so you can rest," he gently picked me up and flew us back home. "I'll rest with you till everyone arrives."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. When do they arrive again?" I couldn't remember the time he said they would arrive.

"Anywhere from before or after midnight. Tomorrow we're gonna discuss everything about going to London."

"I'm not looking forward to this."

"I know, but it's for your protection. Would you like some tea? It will help you relax."

"I guess," the only thing that will help me relax is knowing my aunt and uncle are locked away again. Including all involved in their escape. "Sesshomaru, if anything does happen to me, remember that I love you."

He stopped flying, pulled me closer to him and nestled his lips into my hair. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Rin, I promise that you will be safe. I will not allow them to harm you. You are my world."

I know I mean everything to him, but that fear that death will come for me, sooner or later.

* * *

I don't know what I need to do and prove to Rin that she will be okay. There is no way for them to find ber. If they somehow do, I'll protect her with my life. I'll take a bullet or whatever else is thrown her way. No harm will come to my flower.

I laid with Rin till she fell asleep after drinking a tea made for relaxation and sleep. She still had pain in her eyes. A few tears fell from the corners and I had a feeling that she was dreaming, but not a good one. To help sooth her, I hummed a familiar tune for her. It was the same song that we danced to on her birthday. I hummed it till the very last lyrics and whispered, "you look perfect tonight."

When I pulled back, her tears slowed down, her breathing was gentle and I swear I heard her whisper, "my demon."

I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand as I watched her sleep. I vow and promise that she will see our wedding day. We'll dance to our song under the moonlight. I'll give her the family she deserves. We'll grow old together and love each other, till our very last breath.

I curled up with Rin and rested till I heard the car pull up. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I had to go and talk with father. I could wait till morning to talk with him, but I wanted to get this over with. I kissed her brow and whispered to her softly, "I'll be back soon, my flower."

Downstairs they all came inside quietly. Inuyasha carried his luggage with Kagome right behind him, holding my sleeping nephew. "Your room is ready. It's upstairs, to the right, third door down."

"Thanks," was all he said to me. He turned to his mate Kagome and nudged his head towards the stairs. "Let's get some rest." Kagome agreed with a nod and headed upstairs to sleep.

A minute later, father and Izayoi walked inside. "I thought you would be asleep, my son. How's Rin?"

Izauoi placed a hand to my back and asked, "yes, how is she? Are you making sure she eats? Staying hydrated?" She is the mother figure Rin needed for so long and now during this time.

"I got her to eat this evening. She's hurt and worried they'll come after her." I could feel her tears building up again and I know she needs me now. "Father, I would like to speak quickly. We're still moving forward and going to London?"

"Yes, you all leave on Friday night. You will have several layovers." His eyes had the word pain written in them. "I hate how our family has to be separated now. I promise that my crew and myself will find the Tama's.

I think I should tell him, "Rin thinks that they could find her."

"It's hard to tell if they will or not, but we have the top security at the home in London." I have a feeling she'll argue about going, but we have to do whatever to keep safe. I'll let her know about the security that we have.

"Sesshomaru, we'll do whatever we can to make her stay in London relaxing. My fashion show will be in two weeks. I hope with Rin being there will keep her mind at bay."

"It's hard to tell if she'll want to go out and see it. I have a feeling that it will be the same with school. She will be doing it online right?"

"Yes, I have it set up with Japan's online schooling. Rin can start after she gets settled in. Izayoi already picked up all her stuff from the academy and I did the same from your school."

As we communicated, I turned my head to the second floor. I could feel Rin waking up again. Her tears were forming and I knew she was searching for my comfort. Father placed a hand to my shoulder. He knew what I was feeling, "Sesshomaru, go be with Rin. We'll talk more tomorrow."

I only nodded and headed to mine and Rin's room. I found her sitting up and her head hidden within her raised legs. "Rin?" I joined her on the bed and pulled her close. She was trembling. "Can I get you anything? Tea? A glass of wine?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Lay down with me. Are you cold?" It was a tiny bit chilly with the ac on.

"Mhm." I had something that might help make her feel better. It was in the trunk at the end of the bed. As I retrieved it, I heard her ask, "did you talk to them?"

"Yes, for just a few minutes. We'll talk tomorrow," I explained, and pulled out a furry blanket.

"We still have to go to London?" I know she hates the topic.

"Yes," I answered and covered her up in the new blanket. I wanted Rin to have something that was close to my mokomoko. "Try not to think about it right now. Let's try to enjoy what's left of our vacation."

Run didn't say anything, but curled up next to me and ran her fingers through the material. "It feels like...your tail," she noticed with a yawn.

I kissed her brow, "yes. Sleep my love. For tomorrow is a new day." Tomorrow will be a long day of explaining and reassurance that everything will be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Are You Feeling Okay?**

Izayoi, Sesshomaru and myself have been living in London for almost two month now. I hate it. I miss my home in Japan. I miss my friends and I even miss visiting my family's grave. Being here, in a new country, doesn't make it feel any better.

Since we arrived I'm still hardly talking to Izayoi and even Sesshomaru. I miss being myself. I just feel drained with all that has happened back in September. I can't even pick up a book to read or do my online schoolwork. I'll do it on my own time and when I have the energy.

Naraku and Kagura still haven't been caught, neither had their accomplices that helped them escape that night. It's like they vanished into thin air. It's scary that they are out there somewhere hiding. They could be here, hiding in London and we wouldn't even know it. I just hope that isn't true and they'll be apprehend soon.

Saturday morning came in the first week of November. It was the day of the fashion show Izayoi was waiting for. I wasn't in the mood to go, but I promised her that I would attend. She even had an outfit already picked out for me to wear, a long, floor length maxi dress. At least it's something comfy. Most of my clothes are now starting not to fit me. Jeans are really uncomfortable and feel too tight on me. So I just wear Sesshomaru's sweatpants, they're more comfortable and he doesn't mind. They help keep me warm at night, even though he's about seven inches taller than me.

This morning when I was waking up I felt a little more bloated than usual. I put it off for my period starting soon. I wasn't ready to get out of bed till Sesshomaru's lips found his mark on my exposed neck. His arm looped under me and pulled me up against him. "Rin, your scent is different this morning," he informed me.

Has my scent changed to him? "What do you mean?" Is it possible for my lavender scent to change over time?

"I'm not sure. Did you change soaps?"

"No! I'm still using my usual lavender body wash," I explained, turning to face him. "Can one's scent change over time?"

"Possibly, but I'm glad to hear your voice. I missed hearing you speak." His fingers found my cheek and caressed the warmth it had.

I hid my face into his chest, "I know. I'm sorry. Just with everything that happened, I'm going back to the way I was after my family's passing."

Sesshomaru pulled us both up into a sitting position on the bed, held my chin within his claws and had me look straight at him. "Rin, I want you to come to me whenever you feel this way. You're hiding behind the door again that you opened all by yourself three years ago. Don't let that happen again. Speak that's what you need to do. Your voice is what got the case of Shikon Camp to be solved."

"I know. I'm just scared that they could be here in London, hiding and waiting to kill me," I couldn't help but let my tears fall. I hate feeling like this. The past month I've noticed that I've been having horrible mood swings. Some days I would just cry at the drop of a hat or just get angry over the smallest things. I don't mean to act that way and I blame it on my upcoming menstrual cycle.

Sesshomaru kissed my lips as he told me, "they are not here in London, remember that. They have wanted posters all over every city and country in Japan. Even at the airports, bus stations and cruise ports. Their photos are up everywhere."

"I know, it just scares me they could find ways to travel without being noticed."

As we both sat here I felt like I was gonna throw up. I knew Sesshomaru could tell and feel something wasn't right with me. "Rin?" I didn't bother to say excuse me. I bolted from his arms, ran for our bathroom and knelt before the toilet. I haven't had anything to eat or drink that would cause me to feel like this. The only thing I know that will come up is clear mucus.

Sesshomaru was up behind me, pulling my hair back out of my face. "Are you feeling sick?"

I shook my head and kept myself knelt in front of the toilet. "I don't think so. It just came on all of a sudden. It might be just stress related."

"Do you want anything to help settle your stomach?" He's so caring.

I wanted one thing, "french toast, topped with warm strawberries and whipped cream?" I've been craving it lately. "Plus coffee."

"Anything for my lavender and we'll go out for breakfast. If that's okay?" He helped me to my feet and over to the sink so I could wash my mouth.

"We won't be able to stay out for long. We have to be ready to leave with Izayoi this afternoon." I hope I feel better by then.

"We'll just go to a small diner for about an hour, come home, shower and get ready to go," he listed and nibbled my earlobe. "Let's go get dressed in comfy clothes and go have breakfast."

"Okay," I still feel bloated so I'll wear something more comfortable. Loose black leggings and an oversized shirt. Probably one of Sesshomaru's I'll wear. His shirts will be loose in different areas. Like my breast which had been feeling tender and swollen nowadays. So I'll be going without a bra for the morning.

Before I went to change, I brushed my teeth, did what I could with my hair and threw it into a messy high ponytail. It will be washed later anyways. I threw off my nightshirt into the hamper and went to the walk-in closet for comfy clothes. I was already feeling bloated in some areas, so I knew today was the day my cycle would start.

Sesshomaru was already in our walk-in closet slowly getting dressed himself. He was bare chested and fastening his belt buckle. His back was calling for my stomach. I needed his body heat against my skin. It would help with the bloating I'm slowly having. I threw my arms around him and hid my face into his back. "Rin?"

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit bloated." His body heat was slowly working, but it wouldn't last long.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sesshomaru turned around and pulled me into his chest which was much warmer. I wish I just could spend all day with him in bed just like this. He felt my forehead, which I knew I didn't have a fever. "You don't feel warm. Are you sure you are able to go see the fashion show?"

No, "yes. It's just that time of the month for me." I was cold, but I didn't want him to let me go. "Can I wear your cranberry sweater?" It was my favorite out of his sweater collections. It was cashmere and always kept me warm.

"Yes, my lavender. I'll grab it for you and is there anything else of mine you would like to wear?" I'll wear one of his flannel pajamas tonight.

"Tonight yes," but for now I'm gonna wear one of my soft black leggings and long socks. I was feeling nauseous again and felt the need throw up without anything in my stomach. Why am I feeling like this? I've never felt like this before my period. Maybe I'm coming down with a stomach bug? I just hope I can pull through today as I ran for the toilet again.

* * *

Back in Japan at the hidden temple of mount hakurei, Naraku was in his room, inside the mansion, trying to find ways to get his revenge on Rin. He knew he couldn't leave the barrier to get the revenge he wanted for the past three years. Naraku knew if he left he would be caught and arrested again, which he didn't want.

Every idea he thought of got scraped immediately. Piles and piles of crumpled up notebook paper began to overfill the trash can and littered the floor. Death was what he wanted to happen to Rin. Slow and painful was his plan. But he had nothing of her personal possessions that could contain her dna. No hair follicles from an old hair brush of hers could be found from their old house. Everything that was once inside was either thrown or stored away in storage. Naraku had hoped anything of Rin's possessions was kept, but he found out that his old boss, Toga and his wife, got everything of hers right after they were sentenced three years ago.

He remained sitting on the floor, ignoring the door sliding open behind him. Kagura got to her knees and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. "Still plotting?"

"Yeah and none of my plans are working. It all resolves leaving the barrier." He gripped the pen much tighter within his hand, close to breaking it. "If I only had some of her hair and with the help from Tsubaki's dark magic, we could kill Rin slowly."

"I thought she needed blood to control one's body?"

"Not necessarily, Kagura. Anything that contains just a small sample from one's body, Tsubaki can control easily." He's seen it plenty of times. His elder brother Kawaramaru's wife had taken the lives of several individuals young and old through the years. "That day we finally control her will be one fun day for us and miserable for them. Just what type of death does she deserve?"

"Whatever you come up with, you'll have my back for support. Maybe you can...no it probably wouldn't work."

Naraku turned around quickly to his wife who was now pregnant with their second child. "What are you thinking? Tell me your thoughts?"

"Why don't you send your saimyōshō?" His poisonous insects only obeyed him and followed his orders to kill, follow and give updates on people he despised.

"Kagura, your mind works in mysterious ways." He gave her an evil smile for the plans he had going through his head. "My hive for the saimyōshō is back at the old house, hidden inside a tree. I'm the only one who can handle the hive. I'm going to need a disguise." He had an idea or outfit in mind to help make sure he doesn't get caught.

* * *

The hot water against my aching body was what I needed. It helped control the nausea, relieved the cramps I was having along my lower back and abdomen. My period hasn't even started yet, but it could start any minute.

I made sure during my shower that I used just a bit more lavender body soap. Since Sesshomaru told me this morning my scent was different to him, I wanted to make sure I smelled like my favorite flower for him again. So double the amount I usually use for my hair and body. I may google about that later, but I also don't want to freak myself out if it turns out something bad.

Sesshomaru said he would join me soon. Toga called him to speak quickly for a few minutes. I hope that it was good news, but I highly doubt that's the case. I know they spoke in the past to move us back to Hawaii. It would at least help me feel better being closer to home.

When I was close to finishing washing myself off, I lost my grip on the wash rag, started to feel dizzy and had a pounding headache. "I need to get in bed before I pass out." I could feel it happening, but didn't want to risk falling and hitting my head in the shower. I don't want another hospital visit. My last hospital visit required me to have my appendix removed last year. I woke up during the night, at school, in the worst pain I've ever felt. Since Sesshomaru and myself are connected by his mark, he felt how bad I was feeling and arrived at my dorm in a matter of minutes. He rushed me to the hospital and they took me back immediately. I don't remember much after that, but I woke up a few hours later with Sesshomaru sleeping in a chair beside me and holding my hand.

I shut the shower off quickly, wrapped the white towel around my bloated frame and carefully walked out of the shower. I could hear Sesshomaru still on the phone, but his voice was slowly fading and so was my vision. I was feeling much weaker, gripping the counter and I knew now that I wasn't going to make it on my own. "Sesshomaru?" Though my voice was weak, I knew he could hear me.

He was here in a flash, seeing me nearly clinging to the counter with all my strength. "Rin? What's wrong?"

"Take me to bed, please? I feel...like...I'm going...to...faint." I could no longer stand now and fell into his arms.

"Are you sure you are not feeling sick?" He lifted me up and carried me into our bedroom. It didn't bother him that I was soaking his shirt from my wet hair.

"I'm not sure, Sesshomaru. I've never felt like this before." I was feeling like I was gonna be sick again. Could I be developing food poisoning? But that wouldn't explain how I felt earlier. I threw up without anything in my stomach.

"Why don't you rest for right now and I'll go make you some tea and will see how you feel from there." Tea would be wonderful.

"Thank you," was all I remember saying to him.

* * *

Rin looks so fragile right now. She looked weak, but not much weaker from how she was last year. That late night I felt her pain. I didn't even call her to see what was wrong. I knew exactly what was happening and rushed to her in minutes. Thankfully Rin's window was opened and I got her out of her quickly. She had spent a week in the hospital and another week with me for recovery. It was an enjoyable week because I got to take care of her and helped with missed class work.

I left her to rest so I can make her some tea and speak with Izayoi. Maybe she would understand ws eRin's symptoms. Izayoi was already downstairs in the kitchen preparing to leave for her fashion show. She was just getting off the phone with father when I turned the corner. "There you are! We need to be ready to leave, Sesshomaru. Where is Rin?"

"Rin is unwell. She's been feeling ill since this morning and I came to ask you about her symptoms."

"She's sick? She seemed fine when you both got back from breakfast. What are her symptoms?" She walked past me and headed for the stairs. I followed suit.

"Fatigue, nausea, bloating, cramping and I think that's about it….Actually, I've noticed her scent was different. She didn't smell of lavenders." I still find it strange. Even after her shower she still smelled the same from earlier. I just can't describe the smell. I've smelled it before, just couldn't think of the word.

Izayoi stopped at the top of the stairs, turned to me fully, with a concerned look in her eyes. "You said Rin's scent was different?"

"Yes!" Does Izayoi know what's wrong with Rin?

"Sesshomaru, does her scent smell of dandelions?"

That's the word I was trying to remember. "Yes! Do you know what's going on with Rin?"

"Yes! But I need you to do something for me, Sesshomaru!" her voice was urgent. Something really bad must be wrong with Rin.

"What do I need to do? Is Rin going to be okay?" I'll do whatever I can to help my mate.

"Rin will be fine, Sesshomaru. I just need you to run to the pharmacy and...pick up a demon pregnancy test."

My world froze hearing the word demon pregnancy test. "What?" Was all I could get out.

"Sesshomaru, everything you described to me, including the scent change, are in fact signs Rin could be pregnant."

"Please tell me that you're lying!" Rin can't be pregnant. She's on birth control and we have always used protection.

"Sesshomaru, I wish I was. Was there a night you both didn't use protection?"

I had to think about it. The last time Rin and I were intimate and was back in September. "Two months ago. That night of her birthday and...that morning when Naraku and his wife escaped from jail." That would mean Rin if she is in fact pregnant, she would be close to two months along. "Which test should I get?"

"Demon clear blue. Use cash if you can." I know why she wants me to use cash. "If the test shows Rin is in fact pregnant, your father...is going to not be very happy."

Father will be more mad at me than Rin. He might have a talk with her, but he won't be mad. "I'll deal with him later. He's still meeting us at the hall?" I haven't told Rin he was flying in today, even the news that we will be going back to Hawaii next week.

"Yes! Now go to the store and I'll check up on Rin. Get her some ginger ale. It works wonders trust me." I left without another word.

* * *

I came too when I felt a cool damp cloth against my face. It felt relieving to be taken care of by Sesshomaru. When I opened up my eyes to thank him, I found Izyaoi instead, cooling my fleshed cheeks. Why is she here? Where's Sesshomaru?

"Izayoi, where is Sesshomaru?" I looked all around our room and he wasn't here. I sat up a little too fast and felt sick again. Izayoi had a trash can ready for whatever would come up.

"I made Sesshomaru run to the demon pharmacy." Why did she make him go there? What is he after?

"For what?" I don't understand why.

"Rin, he told me about the symptoms you've been having. So I made him go get you a pregnancy test."

What did she say? "What? No! I can't be pregnant. My period is starting soon!" It has to be, right?

"Rin, I'm afraid so dear." She wiped my forehead again with the same wet rag. "Come! Let's get you freshened up and ready to go."

"I don't know if I feel up to going today." If the test shows that I am in fact pregnant, I'll be devastated. More importantly, Toga will be furious. He has warned us plenty of times since Inuyasha got Kagome pregnant the first time. I'm only nineteen and I don't know if I'm ready to become a mother. I have a feeling Sesshomaru isn't ready to become a father.

"I would love it if you did attend, Rin. It could help keep your mind off of what possibly might be positive." She led me into the bathroom and had me sit at the built in vanity. "If in fact you are pregnant, I'll have an appointment set up for you with an obgyn when we move back to Hawaii."

So we are moving back! I hope that I am not pregnant and I'm just showing odd signs of my period starting. "What if I faint again? Did Kagome show the same signs as me?"

"Sesshomaru will be there if that were to happen again. Yes, Kagome showed some signs just like you, but no fainting. She complained of tender breasts and a lot of bloating. I have a feeling you are feeling those symptoms."

I was, "yes." I guess I should tell her. "My clothes are hardly fitting me in different areas. It feels uncomfortable to wear bras."

Izayoi was now styling my hair in a loose braid. "I was wondering why you were always wearing Sesshomaru's clothes. We'll have to get you new bras."

I couldn't hold back my tears. I don't care that I look like a hot mess. What if I am in fact pregnant! I don't have a job to support the baby and I'm only in my final year of high school. Sesshomaru and myself are not even married yet.

I ignored the bedroom door opening and closing, following with Sesshomaru's gentle voice. He came into the bathroom to find Izayoi comforting me. "I have the test, including a pack of ginger ale."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." I heard her take a deep breath and I knew what she was gonna say. "Rin, I need you to take the test."

I did have to per, but something came to mind. "Izayoi, I thought one should take the test right when they wake up in the morning?"

"Only if you are carrying a human baby. Rin, if you're in fact pregnant, it would be a half-demon. You will get your results quickly." I really need to study up on the science behind demon science.

"Okay." I still felt weak and needed help to the toilet that was behind another door. "Sesshomaru, can you help me over to the toilet?" I know he would, but I like to ask first.

"Of course," he came over, handed me a stick from the box and helped me to the toilet. My nerves were shaking and I knew he could feel how I felt. "I know, Rin. If in fact the test comes back that you are in fact pregnant, I'll be with you every step of the way." He kissed the top of my head and it felt relieving.

"Thank you," I hope it comes back negative and I can relax.

* * *

Sorry guys but I had to leave you with a cliffhanger. You know how much I love to do that. I just love to make you all sit at the edge of your seats. Do you think Rin is pregnant? Are you shocked Kagura is pregnant? Please Review. This is my New Year's gift to you all.


End file.
